


冬寒抱冰，夏热握火

by SilverSpring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSpring/pseuds/SilverSpring
Summary: Steve爱Tony。也许他从未告诉过他，事实上他从未告诉过任何人。但是他爱他，他想和他有个家，足够幸运的话他们或许还能有个孩子。那个孩子会有着和Tony一样甜美的外貌和善良的内心，而且像他自己一样勇敢顽强，会为了保护Tony不惜一切代价，甚至不惜与整个世界为敌。哦，他许愿的时候是不是太大声了？





	1. Chapter 1

战后一切都很平静。失去了一半的人口带走的是全部的喧嚣。大马路上依然有着川流不息的车辆，但人们大多只是行色匆匆地赶路。就算是节假日，也再也没有了集市，没有了购物狂潮，也没有了曾经人声鼎沸的盛况。人们更愿意花时间呆在家里，尽可能多地与幸存下来的家人朋友相伴，因为——谁知道哪天他们之中的一些人就突然消失不见了。

Tony已经抱着双臂站在湖边好一阵了。渐渐入秋的天气已经有些微凉，湖风裹挟着泛黄的落叶吹得他无意识地打了个哆嗦。

他又想起了那场战争，那场惨烈的对抗。荒凉的泰坦星上一片废墟，他呆呆地看着自己沾满烟尘的双手，无法相信这些就是那个像黄雀一样叽叽喳喳的可爱男孩遗留下来的所有的东西。他——他化成了灰烬。说多少次Tony依然无法相信这一切，好端端的，温热鲜活的肉体就这样眨眼间在风中消散了。而他也知道，这一次他面对的是无法用科学解释的邪恶。那个法师，Strange，Tony都开始有点喜欢他了，虽然他依然不赞成他手握神秘力量却为了区区一个Tony Stark而把如此重要的砝码拱手让人。“只有一种办法，Tony。”法师看着他，眼里满是他读不懂的悲怆。他不明白，一千四百多万个可能的结局里，如果他们要赢，那单留下他一个人又怎么能够呢？

他一个人。

曾经有人对他说，我们一起。不论遇到什么，我们都会一起面对，你永远不会是一个人。

他信了。他一直都不是一个容易轻信别人的人，因为见过太多言而无信的承诺，被背叛，被伤害，他习得了谨慎小心。但他那时候依然信了那个人，也许因为那个怀抱真的太温暖，灼伤了他的理智。他笑着说好，我们一起，然后凑过去亲吻那湛蓝色的眼睛，从心底里感到信任和安全。

深蓝色的湖水突然浮动起涟漪来，Tony一惊，从回忆里回过神来，看见一只飞鸟掠过水面，眨眼就飞走了。

他突然感受到难以抑制的孤独和刺骨的寒冷。他茫然环顾四周，映入眼帘的却不是战后的满目疮痍，只是一片宁静的小树林，和一汪小小的湖泊，湖泊旁边有一栋精巧的小木屋，他感到心脏落回胸腔里。

他才不是一个人。Tony紧了紧皮夹克，嘴角抿起一个宠溺笑容，转身朝木屋对面走去。

 

“Morgoona~”Tony带着柔软的语调哼着女儿最喜欢的歌曲，“我的小姑娘去哪儿啦~”

河边的帐篷里传来窸窸窣窣的声音，还有一小声被刻意压抑住的笑意。Tony咧开嘴，一屁股坐上了帐篷前的小凳子。这凳子真的太小了，他感觉自己像只小动物一样缩成一团，他迟早得说服她让他在这里放一把自己的椅子。

“请问有人看到我的小蘑菇了吗？我怎么到处都找不到她？”Tony边悠闲地用手扒拉着地上尖锐的石块扔进河里，边冲着帐篷假意焦急地问道。

里面的笑声突然止住了，然后一阵沉默的停顿，像是有人犹豫着要不要开口说话。

“我一个人好冷呀，我真想——”

他话还没说完，帐篷里就窜出来一个带着面具的小小身影，跌跌撞撞地朝他跑来。温热柔软的小身体直直地撞进怀里的时候Tony用力抱紧了她，像是抱紧这世上最后一件宝贝。他用力嗅闻着她身上那好闻的味道，那股混合着牛奶和蜜糖的香气。一只手牢牢放在她的背上护着她，另一只手抚摸着她的头发，然后亲吻着那个蓝色面具的脸颊。

“我在这儿。”小女孩奶声奶气地回答道，试图把面具弄下来，却因为被父亲的肩膀卡住，挣扎着试了几次都没有成功，她有些着急了起来。

“慢点儿，我的小公主。”Tony见状赶紧抓过她的小手，然后小心地帮她取下了面具，放到一边。

那是一张天使一般甜美可爱的面孔。饱满的额头上有些被蹭上去的灰尘，白皙的脸蛋被面具捂得稍微有些发热，红彤彤的像苹果一样，大大的棕色眼睛闪烁着光芒，好像整个银河都在里面流淌着，而那柔软如初生的玫瑰花瓣一般的嘴唇微微嘟起来，迅速靠近在男人脸上落下一个湿哒哒的亲吻。

“爸爸，别害怕，Morgan在这儿呢。”小女孩——Morgan——用手捧着Tony的脸急切地说道。她柔软的棕发被揉得乱蓬蓬的，Tony笑着伸手帮她理顺，然后细心地帮她擦去额头上的灰。

“我的Morgan在这儿，真好。”Tony宠溺地笑着看着她，眼睛都舍不得眨一下。她已经五岁了，整整五年Tony一天都没有离开过她的身边，而他却总是看不够她。他怎么能呢？这是他的小小奇迹，他从未梦想过能拥有，如今就算搭上性命也不会让她离开自己身边的小家伙。谁要是敢伤害她一根汗毛——光是想想这个念头就让他怒火中烧——他一定会掘地三尺也要将那些人揪出来，让他们尝尝生不如死是什么滋味。

他颤抖着再次抱紧了她，感受着她真实的温热的躯体在他怀里扭动着。尽管从前身为科学家，发明家，甚至是复仇者，他看过太多怪力乱神的事情，但他一直都是个无神论者。而现在他只想一遍又一遍地感谢上帝，感谢他得以拥有她，得以留住她。Morgan的手安抚性地拍了拍他的后脖颈，他感觉放松了许多。

“该睡午觉了，小蘑菇。你要是表现好，睡醒了可以吃一个果汁棒冰。”小姑娘欢呼起来，他吻了吻她的头发，然后整理了一下她的衣服，一把将她抱起，顺手拿起了她脱在帐篷门口的小鞋子，朝木屋走去。Pepper今天也在，感谢上帝，他不用一个人哄Morgan睡午觉。五岁的小姑娘正是活泼好动的年纪，每天把她塞回小床午睡简直比抓泥鳅还难。

Tony甜蜜地叹了口气，踱上了木屋前的台阶。他刚刚答应着给她读一个睡前故事，就听见背后传来轮胎摩擦地面的声音。大概是Rhodey来了，他想着，太好了，今天可以——

而那句“Hi”就生生在他转身的瞬间卡在了喉咙里。

从车上下来的，是五年不见的Steve Rogers。


	2. Chapter 2

Steve瞪大了眼睛看着面前喋喋不休的家伙，说不出一句话。

时光机器，他刚刚是说时光机器了吗？他是在冰里躺了七十年没错，但被解冻回来也有十年了，为什么他还是感觉跟不上现代人的速度，听那些“不可能实现的”理论听得发蒙。

“额… 其实说不上是时光机器，”他活像三天没吃饭了似的大口吞食着在餐桌上找到的三明治，快得几乎都要把自己噎住了，“好吧，技术上来说，就是时光机器。”

Steve和Nat交换了一个眼神。Scott费力把嘴里的东西吞下肚子里继续说道：“如果我们能进入量子隧道，改变时间的度量法则，就相当于回到了过去——”

“而那意味着我们能在Thanos找到无限宝石之前先找到它们。”Natasha接下去说道。

“完全正确。”Scott说，眼神充满期待地在Natasha和Steve之间来回着。

“就算我们在Thanos之前找到了所有的无限宝石，然后呢？像他那样一个响指就能把消失的人带回来，让一切恢复原样吗？万一情况变得更糟糕呢？”Steve皱紧了眉头，这个计划里有太多的漏洞。实现的过程听起来困难重重也行不是问题，但没人能保证的结果不确定性让他有些犹豫。

“Steve，”Natasha走近了他，将一只手安抚性地放在他肩膀上，“我不觉得事情还能再糟糕到哪里去。五年了，我们根本就是对此束手无策。Thanos死了，无限宝石全部消失了，我们一直都毫无头绪。而现在出现了一个机会，你就不想试试看吗？”

“如果只危害到我自己，我一定去拼命的。Nat，你知道的，我们也失去了太多——”他看见对面女特工隐忍的泪水，没能把话说完。“就——这太冒险了。我们已经因为我们的无能失去了地球整整一半的人口，如果再搞砸一次，剩下的一半也消失了呢？我只是——只是不想拿活下来的生命冒险。”他用力抓住Natasha的手握在手里，深重地呼吸着。

Natasha还想说点什么，但还是闭上了嘴。谈话就这样冷了下来，一阵沉默盘旋在他们三个人之间。

“Stark。”对面的Scott突然说道。

Steve抬起头的速度几乎扭到了脖子：“Tony怎么了？”

Scott清了清嗓子：“我的意思是，我们可以去问问Stark。我操纵这身战衣，但技术方面都是Hope的父亲做的。我听他说起过他，额，虽然都算不上什么好话。Stark工业的技术不比Pym工业的差，对吧？既然Hope的父亲能搞清楚量子领域的东西，做出能在其中行走的战衣，Stark是个未来学家，也许他能找到解决的办法。”

Steve内心泛起一阵渴望，五年来他时时刻刻都被这种渴望围绕着，它们在他体内叫嚣着。去找他，去找他，他是你的Omega。但同时他感觉到那熟悉的被拒绝的窒息感，他依然记得Tony从太空回来时的光景，那激烈的争吵，和他执意要立马离开基地时决绝的眼神。他挣扎着在两种情绪之间搏斗着，而Natasha先他一步开了口。

“去找他总是没错的，对吧？”

他转过头，看见好友眼神里有焦虑，有好奇，也有了然的笑意。他试着不要让脸颊的热度暴露出他的想法。

他意识到Scott也期待地看着他，等着他做最后的决定。

“好。”他深深地吐出一口气，终于说道。Natasha拍了拍他的肩。

那天晚上Steve失眠了。超级士兵需要的睡眠本就比正常人少，自从对Thanos的那一战结束后他每天更难以入睡了。但他这次几乎是一夜没合眼。

Tony。

他在黑暗里翻了个身，光是想到这个名字就让他内心一阵剧痛。

 

他还记得和Tony的上一次见面。

那也是一个失眠的晚上。Steve洗漱完后依然感觉不到丝毫睡意，他撑着水池的大理石台面发呆。距离战争已经结束二十多天了，当时Steve几乎是连夜从瓦坎达飞回纽约，而Tony不在基地里，杳无音讯。他焦急地向Friday询问，得到的只是“没有信号”的红色标识一遍一遍地在他面前闪烁着。他甚至尝试着拨打他留给Tony的那部电话，在听到铃声在基地里响起时几乎如释重负地想要放声大喊大叫。他循着声音望去，却看到Bruce慌慌张张地跟上来，从口袋里掏出那个旧手机。

“怎么——”Steve的声音破碎了，拜托不要拜托不要。不，如果有意外发生Bruce会告诉他的——

“我们之前在Doctor Strange的圣所里，就在纽约，”Bruce挥了挥手，感谢上帝他没有停下来解释谁是Doctor Strange，而圣所又是个什么地方，因为现下Steve根本不关心这一切，他只想知道Tony平安无事。“我们在讨论关于无限宝石的事情，我劝他给你打电话，他那时候已经掏出手机了。然后乌木喉他们，就是Thanos的另外两个手下，就把飞船开到了曼哈顿中城上方。”

“然后呢？”Steve握紧那个手机，几乎要将那老古董电话捏碎了。

Bruce看起来有些羞愧：“然后我… 我的大个子拒绝出现，Strange把我扔到华盛顿公园。然后Tony，还有那个蜘蛛小孩一起，上了乌木喉的飞船。”

碎裂声响起，Steve终于还是捏碎了那个手机。

Tony——他几乎要不能呼吸了，Tony在飞船上，Tony被带走了。他脑子里属于Alpha的那部分疯狂地叫嚣着，Omega，疼痛，Omega，危险。

Steve痛苦地跌坐在一旁的沙发上。

而那之后的大半个月里，他每一天都过得浑浑噩噩的。他有工作，他要去协助神盾局重建，Fury和Hill的离开让这个庞大的组织急需新的领导者，而经过之前九头蛇渗透一事，重新选择负责人需要相当的谨慎。Natasha会每天给他汇报复仇者们——活下来的那些，这个指代每每都让他感觉到一阵痛苦——的工作报告。他格外感激Natasha协调着这一切，在他如此需要支持的时候。他把自己的24小时排得满满当当的，让自己没法有大段的时间停下来思考跟Tony有关的事情。他知道这是逃避，是自欺欺人，但他无法让自己去想每一种他无法接受的可能——Thanos去瓦坎达找到他们的时候已经拿到了时间宝石，这说明，这只能说明——

刺耳的警报声响了起来。

“发现信号。”Friday在屏幕上投影出大大的绿色标识，“检测到三个生命信号，搭载着一艘宇宙飞船向基地靠近。”一阵数据的波动之后Friday又显示出一个页面：“其中一人是Sir。”

Steve飞奔了出去。


	3. Chapter 3

Steve站在基地前空旷的草地上，抬眼看着夜空，双手紧握成拳，指甲几乎要掐进肉里。他无法分清耳朵里剧烈的轰鸣是来自于刚刚响彻整个基地的警报，还是越来越靠近他们的飞船，还是他自己浑身的血液急速涌动的声音。

有个通体发着耀眼金色光芒的女人扛着飞船朝他们飞过来，这画面真的挺诡异的。但Steve曾经是个复仇者，几乎专门负责去解决那些诡异的东西，何况他现在也根本无暇去注意这些。他就这样站在那儿，看着舱门打开，楼梯降下，然后那个他日思夜想的身影蹒跚地走了出来。

他想都没想就冲上楼梯去扶住了他。

他瘦了好多，至少掉了二十磅。Steve都还没摸到他，眼睛就已经做出了判断。他感到双眼一阵刺痛，仿佛这尖锐单薄的身体化成了有形的棱角刺着他的眼睛。他的外套根本遮不住嶙峋的身体轮廓，摸起来甚至都有些硌手。Steve知道曾经的Tony是什么样，他曾毫无遮掩地欣赏过那美好的肉体，一次又一次的。Tony算不上强壮，因为饮食和睡眠的坏习惯也算不得十分健康，但他的身体一直是优美的，比例匀称，肌肉紧实，躺在他身下舒展的时候能看到小腹漂亮的线条和大腿处紧绷的隆起。而现在那些曾经昭示着健康体魄的肌肉都已经尽数流失不见，他整个人就像被掏空的面粉口袋一般，连皮带肉一起空落落地挂在骨架上。Steve从来没觉得他这么小。

“我没能阻止他。”Tony终于开口说话了，嘴唇剧烈颤抖着。他的额角有淤青，头发里有干涸的血迹，鼻梁上的伤口也还没有愈合，满脸的脏污下是掩饰不住的疲倦和内疚，那漂亮的焦糖色大眼睛里绝望地目光让Steve心口发酸，喉头绞紧，“我弄丢了那个孩子。”

他想要开口安慰他。老天，他都已经忘了要怎么跟他说话。他想说没关系，他想说我也没能与Thanos抗衡，他想说只要我们一起就能找到解决问题的办法。他想说对不起，为了之前所有的一切。但他突然想起了他对他说的最后一句话，在他在暴怒中把他举起来扔到地上，扑上去狠命打他，拿盾牌砸开他的面甲然后用力插在他的反应堆上之前，他说：“I could do this all day.”然后他将他扔在了西伯利亚的冰天雪地里，头也不回地离开。

所有的话语都卡在了他的喉咙里，他感到痛苦又羞愧。他想问问他好不好，但这答案显而易见，他想说对不起，但这轻飘飘的道歉在所发生的一切面前又显得那样徒劳，他想把他拥进怀里，揉进骨血里，治愈他遍布全身甚至横亘在心里的伤痕，但他不知道自己还有没有这样的资格。

所以他就只是悲伤地看着Tony。而Tony等待着，直到他眼神里的疲惫，内疚，痛苦，怨怼，包括那一丝不易觉察的期待，都倏地黯淡了下去。

Steve张了张口想要说点什么，好挽留住那光芒。而这时Pepper冲上来抱住了Tony，紧紧地搂住了他。他长舒一口气，把头靠在了她的肩膀上，Steve看到两行清泪从他眼角滚落，在沾满脏污的脸颊上冲出两道脏兮兮的痕迹。

Pepper抱得也许有些太用力了，Tony一个不稳朝后趔趄了一下，险些就要摔倒。而一边的Steve立刻伸出手臂接住了他的后背，那一瞬间他感受到手里的身体突然一阵僵硬。Tony费力地撑着Pepper站直了身子，给了她一个带着歉意的眼神，然后离开了Steve半是怀抱的搀扶，摆了摆头。

夜晚的空气都带着凉意，Steve注意到Tony明显地颤抖着，身上只穿了件外套，里面并没有贴身的衣服。他再次试探着伸过手，扶着Tony的手臂，想带他回基地休息，Tony这次没有拒绝他的搀扶，甚至不自觉地往他身边靠了靠，像是无法忍受寒冷一般。Steve大着胆子伸出一只胳膊紧紧环绕住他，试图让他在自己的拥抱里能够汲取一些热量。Tony朝他点点头示意他带他向前走。他走得很艰难，依然浑身战栗着，脚底发软，走两步都要停下来轻轻地喘气，仿佛耗尽力气一般慢慢往前磨。

Pepper想要跟上前去扶住Tony的另外半边身子，但却被和Tony一起下飞船的姑娘拍了拍肩头，她回头的时候Rhodey走上前去扛住了Tony。

蓝皮肤的姑娘那明显不完全属于人类的黑黢黢的眼睛盯得Pepper心里有些发毛，而她等到Carol和Natasha带着Rocket也离开之后，朝飞船歪了歪头，示意Pepper跟她走。

Pepper大着胆子跟了上去，任由她把她带上了飞船。飞船内部结构设计看得出来很复杂，但很昏暗，并没有什么亮光，所以Pepper看不真切。Nebula带着她拐了个弯来到一个角落里，那里有个塞着绒毯的大大的盒子。她打着手势示意Pepper走近些，像是要给她看盒子里的什么重要的东西。Pepper压抑着心跳走上前，在失声发出一声尖叫的前一秒被Nebula的机械手轻柔地捂住了嘴。

那是Tony的黑背心，她记得那件衣服，Tony离开地球去太空的那天他穿着那件背心邀请她一起去晨跑，被突然出现的Banner博士叫走，然后就再也没有回来，直到今天满身伤痕地出现在她面前。而现在那件背心里，包裹着一个熟睡的小婴儿。


	4. Chapter 4

就算处在如此尴尬的状态下，在思索着是要迅速转身抱着一丝他们没有看到Morgan的侥幸心理，编出一个谎话搪塞她的存在，还是直接埋头开发新技术给面前的三个人直接洗去记忆的空隙，Tony还是分神想着，美国队长现在脸上的神色简直就是无价。哈！

整整一分钟没有人说话，Morgan看着面前三个陌生人的大人，有些害怕地抱住了他的脖子。

“Daddy。”她颤抖的小奶音拉回了Tony的思绪。Tony眨了眨眼，转头看着女儿大大的眼睛里带着惊慌的眼神，立马抱紧了她，安抚地拍拍她的背，在她头发上落下一个吻。

“别害怕，宝贝。”他蹲下身帮Morgan穿好她的小鞋子，然后抚摸着她的小脑袋说道：“你先进屋，Daddy一会儿就来。”

Morgan似乎有些不情愿，伸出小手抓住了Tony的衣角。但Tony轻轻拍了拍她，朝屋子里示意了一下。于是她最后打量了他们三个一眼，踮起脚够到门把手，吧嗒吧嗒进了屋。

Natasha的目光一直跟着女孩消失在门口，然后转回来看着Tony。老实说她算得上是面色如常，但他们认识够久了，Tony已经能解读出大部分她的微表情。而现在她脸上就明明白白地写着“搞什么鬼？”要不是现在要想着怎么解释这一切让他一个头两个大，Tony简直都要被这场景逗得笑出声了。

“Morgan · H · Stark，女士们先生们。”他夸张地冲着已经关上的门做了个展示的姿势，然后眼神漫不经心地扫过Steve，补充道：“四岁。”

轻飘飘的两个字像是重锤一样朝已经震惊地动弹不得的Steve猛砸过去，让他感觉心脏几乎崩开一条裂口，又像是有人掐住了他的喉咙让他喘不上气。在远处看到Tony亲昵地抱着那个小小的身影，近距离看到那和他几乎百分百相似的幼小脸庞，并亲耳听见Tony介绍小姑娘的名字时，他的内心依然残留着一点点让他羞于启齿的期待。Steve在内心唾弃自己，但他忍不住。这个孩子也许是他的，他和Tony的。他的Omega给他生了个女儿——确切说来还不完全算是他的Omega，他还没有标记Tony——但是不管怎样，小女孩看起来的年龄和他们在一起的时间是能对上的。

但Tony说她四岁，说明这个孩子被孕育在他回地球之后，而那时候他和Tony分开已经有一年多了。

他瞪大了眼睛，紧紧握起的拳头几乎把汽车钥匙插进手心里，他不受控制地重重往后退了一步，像是迎头挨了一拳。Natasha担心地看了他一眼。

这不可能… 他咬着牙心碎地想着，直愣愣地看着朝Natasha简单点头致意的Tony。Tony怎么会和别人生下孩子。要有孩子，他会…

Tony躺在别人身下——Steve的大脑开始轰鸣，感觉浑身的血液都沸腾起来——通红的，汗津津的，难耐地喘着气的Tony，躺在别的什么人的床上。他被一件件脱光，被赤裸裸地打开，那漂亮的小麦色的皮肤一览无余。他被深深地进入，被干得昂起头露出脆弱的脖颈，脖子后面的腺体散发出诱人的信息素，温暖的后穴因为高潮而抽搐着绞紧，而某个杀千刀的混账东西就这样毫无顾忌地射在了他的身体里，让他怀上了孩子。他感到强烈的占有欲冲刷过全身，熊熊燃烧的愤怒和嫉妒好似火舌一样灼烧着皮肤，几乎要把他撕成碎片。

“停下！”Steve听见Natasha叫喊着从他旁边冲了过去。当眼前眩晕的白光散尽时，他看到Tony难耐地捂着胸口，大汗淋漓地扶着门框，大腿肉眼可见地颤抖着，Natasha正架着他往身后的藤椅上走。Tony 蹒跚着后退，“咚”地一声砸进了藤椅里，面色通红。他一只手撑住膝盖试图坐稳，另一只手用力攥着扶手的边缘，指节都泛起青白色。

Steve立刻收起了自己无意识间喷薄而出的信息素，理智回笼让他感到十分羞愧，但他真的忍不住。也许他和Tony从未捅破那层窗户纸，给两人之间那暧昧不明的关系下一个准确的定义，也确实有太多不可调和的矛盾，但他怎么也没想到Tony会就这样在刚刚九死一生逃离外太空的时候就和别人生下了孩子。

对面人喘匀了气，看见Steve充满嫉妒和不甘又有些受伤的脸色，心下了然，张嘴呛了过来：“有什么想问的尽管问，队长，拿信息素压迫Omega可不是什么高尚的Alpha该有的行径。”

又来了，Steve咬紧牙关，他太熟悉这个腔调了。Tony又穿上了他的盔甲。不是钢筋铁骨的那套，是伶牙俐齿的这套。他一直都是这样，被惹毛时会立刻进入那种浑身竖起尖刺的状态，故意用难听的话刺激对方，让对方也陷入怒意里。就好像他宁愿爆发一场激烈的争吵也不愿意忍受莫须有的指责。如此典型得让人又窝火又心疼的Tony Stark式的交流方式，但Steve面对他的时候依然还是无法控制自己，一点就着。他知道他没有任何立场去怪罪Tony和别人有了孩子，清醒过来的他甚至为第一念头以为这是自己的孩子而感到难为情。可是Tony又为什么要因为他的嫉妒而感到受伤呢，他想不明白。

“我没有什么想问的，Tony。” Steve低下头说道，这次他终于控制住了情绪没有回击。他不该对此觉得如此伤心的，就算是万般无奈，也确实是他自己选择了离开Tony，把他们拥有的一切留在了身后。就像他们从未真正开始过，他们也从未真正结束过。毕竟当你把比铁刃还锋利的武器插进对方的胸膛里的时候，无需过多言语解释，不论什么关系都默认随之结束了，不是吗。这几乎是宇宙默认的基本法则了。但悔恨的情绪还是如滔天洪水一般汹涌而来，淹没了他，让他感到无法呼吸的痛楚。他不埋怨Tony最终也选择了转身离开，走向别人的怀抱，他埋怨自己。如果他能早些对Tony坦白他所知晓的一切，而不是心存侥幸去隐瞒，他会有足够的时间在他身边支持他，给他安慰，陪伴他一起走出那片阴霾。他曾对自己催眠，说不告诉Tony那些关于他父母被残忍杀害的事情是因为不想Tony受伤，但最后他还是伤得那么重，他不仅不在他身边，还成了加害的一部分。而后Tony一直孤身一人，带着自从纽约一战后对宇宙星河一直心怀的恐惧跑到外太空去战斗，再次受到重创，然后缩回这样人迹罕至的小树林里独自疗伤。有那么一瞬间Steve甚至疯狂地想着，感谢另一个人，让Tony这些年终于有了陪伴，不再孤单。但这丝毫不影响他全身上下每一个细胞都在叫嚣着毒蛇一般丑恶的嫉妒。

“不想问问我这个孩子是哪里来的吗，队长？我们好歹也有五年没有见面了，不愿意关心一下你昔日的队友吗？”Tony眼神里满是挑衅，故意把“昔日”和“队友”两个词咬得死紧，脸颊处绷紧的肌肉提醒着Steve那场内战到底给他们之间造成了多无法逾越的鸿沟，又给Tony带来了何种伤害。

“我们… 我们有更重要的事情。”Steve抬起头注视着Tony，压下喉头的苦涩和内心那股想要把他拥入怀抱的渴望，深吸了一口气说道。

“哈！更重要的事情！”Tony爆发出一阵毫无温度的大笑，昔日如热巧克力一般温暖的眼眸里是全然的冷酷和轻蔑，“可不是就更重要的事情，还能期待什么呢？就好像美国队长真的会百忙之中大老远跑来叙旧聊天似的。说吧，这次你们想要什么？”他重重往后一靠，双手搭在腹部等着他们开口，Scott和Natasha走上前去。

 

“行不通的。”Tony听完Scott的解释，面无表情地拿起小桌上的玻璃杯，倒上水递给他们，转身对他说道：“你存活下来只是宇宙中的一个极其微小的概率，几乎亿万分之一。而现在你们想要搞一场，怎么说来着？时空劫持？”

Scott喝着水，从杯子上方无辜地看着Tony，耸了耸肩：“没错。”

“无限宝石分布在过去的时间线上，我们回到过去集齐六颗原石，就能阻止Thanos，然后把所有人带回来。”Steve说。

Tony，在他们开始讨论正题之后第一次回头看了看Steve，嘴角带着笑意，但眼神依旧淡淡的：“我得说我有时候真的很怀念你这种盲目的乐观，队长。但这太冒险了，万一结果比现在还要糟糕呢？”

一直皱着眉头在一边安静地听他们谈话的Natasha几乎露出一个被逗乐的表情，她忍俊不禁地看了Steve一眼。Steve想到之前他自己对Natasha说的那些几乎一模一样的理由，脸有些红了，给了她一个警告的眼神。Tony困惑地看着他们。

“Tony，即使成功的概率再渺茫，为了那些没能活下来的人，我们也应该试一试。”Natasha转过头来安静地说，眉间满是哀伤。

“改变时间法则没有想象的那么简单。”好一会儿Tony才艰难地开口。他闭上眼，回忆着太空里的那些惊心动魄的可怕瞬间，感到那熟悉的寒意袭来，同时竭力控制着自己不要发抖，“不仅是时间，还有空间。我记得有几颗宝石甚至不在地球上，不是吗？”

“这不重要，重要的是——”

“这很重要！”Tony猛地转过身大吼起来：“听着，你们——你们不明白，”他努力咽下喉头的肿块，“时空穿梭的法则是宇宙最艰深的秘密，在时空劫持里能出错的环节太多了，而任何外界因素都会造成不可估量的影响。这些现象远超现有科学所能进行的完整解释。”

“比如呢？”Steve皱着眉头问道。

Tony看了他一眼，眼里的挣扎清晰可见，但终于还是开了口：“有一种叫——叫时空扭曲。有时表现为你在时间里行走，有时表现为时间在你身体里行走，相当复杂的概念。”

Tony看起来有些分心，似乎也没有想继续解释这个话题，Scott问道：“没有恶意，Stark先生，但是你也并没有亲身经历过时空扭曲，不是吗？你怎么知道一切一定都是不可能的呢？”

Tony没有回答，只是怔怔地看着自己的手。沉默一时在几人中间蔓延开来。

门“吱呀”一声开了，一个穿粉色罩衫的小身影跑了出来。Morgan抬起头怯怯地打量了一眼站着的三个人，然后小跑到Tony腿边伸出双手，Tony弯腰把她抱了起来。

“Pepper阿姨让我来拯救你。”Morgan软绵绵地往他怀里蹭了蹭，穿着鞋的小脚踩着他的膝盖，环着他的脖子小声说。

Steve敏捷地捕捉到“Pepper阿姨”这个词汇，猛地看向了Tony。

“哦，我的小骑士。”Tony并没有发现Steve的动作，他宽慰地叹了口气，把她抱紧了些，拼命汲取着她身上温暖的热度。他感觉好多了，只要有Morgan在身边他就不觉得冷，他完美的专属的温暖的小火炉。他站了起来。

“我希望你们能要求点别的什么，也许我能办到，”Tony真诚地说，“一起留下来吃个晚饭？”

“Tony。”Steve截住了他的步子，用手抓住了他另一只没有抱着Morgan的胳膊。他几不可见地瑟缩了一下，微微侧身好让从Steve的角度看不到Morgan的脸。

“我…我为你感到高兴。”Steve在Tony的目光下艰难地开口说道，手却没有放下来。他带着渴望的目光扫过了Morgan趴在Tony肩膀上的小脑袋，小姑娘似乎被头发丝在脸上的触感弄得有些发痒，用手轻轻挠着脸蛋。Steve强忍着内心的苦楚继续说道：“但这是我们的第二次机会。”

“这才是我的第二次机会，Cap。”Tony说着侧过脸贴上了Morgan的脸颊，脸上的神色写着拒绝，但充满了挣扎，还有一丝愧疚，“很抱歉，我不能拿着个去冒险。”

Steve还想再说些什么，Pepper推开门走了出来。Morgan从Tony肩膀上抬起头冲她一笑，Pepper回以一个温和的笑意。但当她转过脸看向Steve时那柔软的神色荡然无存，Steve认出这是她的CEO式的笑容，礼貌而疏远。

“留下来吃晚餐吧，Mr. Rogers，Miss Romanoff，还有这位先生。”Pepper把门打开，朝里示意着。

“Scott Lang。”Scott自我介绍道。Pepper友好地伸出手去：“Pepper Potts。”

Steve犹豫的空档里Morgan在Tony往屋里走去的时候抬头冲他一笑，然后可爱地招了招她的小手。

“好的。”Steve飞速说道，差点咬到了舌头。


	5. Chapter 5

因为来了客人，今天可以不用睡午觉。Morgan高兴坏了，她过了那个怕生的羞怯的阶段，尽显小甜心本色，开始和大人们熟络起来，在屋子里上蹿下跳，兴冲冲地想给大家展示她的小机器人。

Natasha——Tony在Clint家的农场里就见识过了——在小孩面前完全是个温柔和善的大姐姐形象，跟她冷酷女杀手的气质几乎毫不沾边，深得小朋友的喜欢，而Scott对于哄小姑娘显然也很有一套。让人意外的是，Morgan看起来似乎格外喜欢Steve。

Tony看着她欢快的身影感到又欣慰又心酸。

 

他曾经一度很担心，当他出于私心将他们的家安置在这样人迹罕至的树林里时他想过这样是否对Morgan不公平，把她禁锢在自己身边，剥夺了她和同龄孩子交流的机会。等她大一点之后他甚至试图送她去幼儿园，Morgan听过父亲的决定之后难过地瞪大了眼睛，但乖巧地同意了，晚上睡觉之前也没忘了跟Tony说晚安，亲吻他的脸。分开的第一天格外难熬，那仿佛被剜去心头肉一般的失落让Tony坐立不安。他一个人在空荡荡的屋子里游荡着，好几次试着开口唤她，但叫到一半才意识到她不在这里，陪伴他的只有自己的回音，他渐渐开始无法忍受起来。他知道这很荒唐，因为天呐，Morgan才离开了不到五个小时，Tony唾弃自己如此依赖她。

吃过午饭后他终于忍不住了，驱车直奔幼儿园。当他慌慌张张地跑到大门口，看见Morgan就坐在门边的草地上，低垂着头，无精打采地摆弄着手里的小机器人的时候他甚至松了口气。

“Morgoona。”他轻声唤她，女儿惊喜地抬起头的一瞬间他内心感到的安全感充盈得好像要鼓出胸膛，那和他一模一样的焦糖色的大眼睛里溢出的喜悦和宽慰的光芒比星辰还要耀眼。等老师一打开门Morgan就扑进了他怀里，死死地搂紧了他的脖子，三岁小女孩的力道大到让他喘气都有些困难，Tony有时候真的很容易忘记她的基因里有一半超级血清。

“Daddy，Morgan…Morgan会听话的，”小姑娘终于还是忍不住哭了起来，软绵绵的声音里满是哀求，“我保证以后都会把胡萝卜和花椰菜吃光光，拜托别送Morgan走。”

Tony吃惊地看着她。

“不！Morgan，Daddy没有——”Tony手忙脚乱地安慰着瘪着嘴委屈地不停掉眼泪的女儿：“你不想和小朋友们一起玩吗，宝贝？一起做游戏不有趣吗？”

“我不想做那些游戏，我只想和你一起升级我们的机器人，”Morgan抽抽噎噎地说，“我也不想要小朋友，我只想要你，还有dummy，还有bulubulu。”她说着又伤心地哭了起来，拿手背胡乱擦着眼睛，柔软的棕色头发被眼泪糊在脸上，乱糟糟的一团。

一边的老师十分抱歉地跟Tony解释道：“实在抱歉，先生，Morgan懂的比同龄小孩多太多了，孩子们有些…排挤她。”

Tony胸口一阵疼痛。他熟悉这种感受，毫不夸张的说，他就是在这种排挤下长大的。Stark家的孩子总是很聪明，太聪明了，这注定了他们无法适应按部就班的普通人环境。Tony试过，很小的时候他试着不要快速回答每一个问题，甚至故意给出错误的答案。但这毫无用处，那些小孩依然会故意砸坏他做的精巧模型，在他回答问题时怪叫着“Stark总是知道正确答案”。而Howard总是很忙，根本没有时间来处理一个小孩心理崩溃这样微不足道的小事。一直到高中毕业，Tony才得以摆脱这一切，昂着头轻蔑地对所有人说滚蛋。这样的感受对一个孩子来说真的很艰难，但他熬过来了，而且一丁点想让Morgan体会一下的想法也没有。他曾在见到她的第一秒就发誓要护她周全，只要有他在，他所经历过的艰难的一切都不许伤害到她。Tony明白也许这些磨练能让她坚强些，但是如果坚强意味着她要经历Tony收获的那些冷眼，经历他一个人躲在角落里擦眼泪的那些委屈，长大之后拥有像他这样破碎而冷漠的灵魂，那么答案是永远不。把她宠上天，养成温室里的娇花，他不在乎。只要Morgan能平安快乐地长大，让他做什么他都心甘情愿。

他都没费心再进教室向幼儿园提交退学申请，让Pepper搞定这一切吧，上帝保佑她。他要直接带她回家。

回去的路上Tony甚至无法开车，因为Morgan一直死死地钳住他的手臂，把头埋进他胸口不愿意离开。他只好把车设置成自动驾驶，然后抱着Morgan坐在后座上，两只手臂保护性地围起来，牢牢圈着她。Morgan满足地窝在他怀里，小脸上满是愉悦，回到了她平时放松的状态。“Daddy，回去之后我想给bulubulu加一顶帽子，要圣诞老人那样，不然她会怕冷的。”她小手比划着，Tony微笑着低头看着她，忍不住亲吻她的头顶。他突然感到一阵后怕，Morgan抽噎着求他不要抛下她的场景像针尖一样刺痛着他的心。

“Morgan，”他让小女孩在腿上坐好，认真地看着她的眼睛说道：“Daddy永远都不会离开你，不会不要你的，你明白吗？永远不会。不管发生什么，你永远都是我最棒的小姑娘。我爱你，我爱你好多好多。”

“我也爱你Daddy，”Morgan开心地抱着他的胸膛，抬头冲他粲然一笑，“我爱你3000。”

Tony看着面前太阳花一般的笑靥，伸手把女儿温暖的身体抱紧，拼命抑制着几乎要涌出来的眼泪。他从未有过这样的感觉，这样毫无保留地被珍爱，被坦然地热烈地告白，这是如此新奇的体验。他知道这样的想法很自私，也很伤人，但是他忍不住。

Howard爱他，教育他指导他。他是那种很情绪化的父亲，而繁忙的工作和寻找美国队长的重任让他每天回家都已经筋疲力尽，没心思听Tony今天学了什么东西，有什么发明，反正这一切都没什么新奇的，都已经有人做过了。不管一个不到十岁的孩子如何单靠一己之力解决了一个曾经花了一整个技术团队好几年才解决的问题，但问题已经被解决，再次挑战根本毫无意义。极少数心情好的时候他会允许Tony呆在他的书房里，在他烟雾缭绕的大办公桌对面的小沙发上坐下，允许他翻阅一些他的藏书，但要保持安静。Tony从来不错过这样的机会，总是尽可能地听话，默默地看书。他会时不时紧张地抬起头，想要一个父亲落在他身上的眼神，这样他也许能开口和Howard说话，但他几乎从未能如愿。这一切也许都是因为Tony是他的儿子。虽然事实上Tony觉得Howard根本就不爱他，不管Jarvis怎么说，随便吧。

Jarvis爱他，关心他照顾他。他会在Tony举着他的小发明冲出工作间激动地大声宣布的时候摸摸他的头表示鼓励，然后偷偷让他吃半个冰淇淋。他会在Tony举着刚做好的小发明试图敲Howard的书房门但是被拒绝进入而委屈地低下头时把他抱起来，带他进房间，陪他玩一切他喜欢的游戏，然后温柔地哄他上床睡觉，还保证第二天的早餐有他最喜欢的蜂蜜华夫饼。他会在Tony离家上大学时送他到大宅门口坐上车，而不像Howard那样在早餐桌边留下一句略带敷衍的告别就匆匆离开。他会拥抱他，祝他一切顺利，给他写长长的信，然后在每一个圣诞节在当年送他离开的地方等他回来。这一切也许都是因为他是Tony的管家。他从Tony还没出生起就是Stark家的管家，爱Tony同时也是一种职责，一种习惯。

Pepper和Rhodey爱他，忍耐他包容他。Rhodey曾无数次陪他熬夜，把他从满地的机械零件，实验室爆炸碎屑，和空酒瓶里拽出来，曾指挥着飞机在沙漠上方一圈又一圈地盘旋着寻找他失踪的身影，在他用尽最后一丝力气比出一个V的时候冲过来揽过他的肩膀，告诉他下次跟我坐一辆车。Pepper替曾经对生活一窍不通的他安排每一件小事，替他操心一整个Stark Industry的运作，替他打发走不知道多少个一夜风流的男人女人。这一切也许都是因为他们实在没得选，命运让他们摊上了这个糟糕的一不留神就会把自己玩死的Tony Stark，爱他是一种道德层面的义务。

而Steve从头到尾都是一个谜团。他在初见时毫无理由地厌恶他，拍开他伸过去的手，无情地嘲笑他自行设计的引以为傲的大楼。而他也因为愧疚于在确信他生还几率渺茫的情况下关闭了传送门而连续一个星期给他做早饭，后来这个时间延长到了一个月，再后来变成了习惯。他们成为了队友，他在战场上信任他，放心地把后背交给他，但在战后会议上往往会激烈地反对他，高分贝地指责他不听指挥，自私地破坏团队行动计划。再后来他们成了会偶尔上床的队友，他操起他来就像恨他，把他狠狠地撞进床褥里，胀大的热烫得像铁块一样的勃起毫无同情地死命摩擦着他的内壁，粗糙的大手握紧他的阴茎撸动着带他到顶峰，激出他不顾一切的尖叫和哀求，但事后的温存时刻却也让他有些错觉或许Steve也珍惜他。再后来，他们彻底站在了对立面，兵戎相见，大打出手。最后他离开了他。Steve也许有那么一丁点爱过他，也许没有，事到如今他也不在乎了。不，这是撒谎，他在乎，他当然在乎。那换个说法，事到如今，他在不在乎都改变不了什么了。

这些人大多都曾对他失望过，怒吼过，冲他数落过他有多糟糕，不管是不是在气头上。Tony从来不是善茬，也从来不肯好好说话，他会回击，会反驳，会一走了之任他们咬着牙把他的背影盯出洞来。他感受着报复的快感，但丝毫不觉得痛快。

而如今这样天使般纯真善良的女孩，全宇宙最真实最干净的珍宝，他在这世上最后的牵挂，如此全身心地热爱他信任他。她明亮的眼眸仿佛能洞穿他，直直地看进他的心里，看进那些他觉得黑暗的，脆弱的，卑微的，不值一提的角落。而她却没有转身走掉，留给他一个难以追寻的背影，也没有用那种怜悯的，混合着深深的失望的眼神注视他。她脆生生的童音如此直接又赤诚地大声告诉他她爱他，倾尽所有，毫无保留，爱他三千。他感到心脏在胸腔里用力跳动着，那颗老旧的，残破不堪的，原本应该停跳在阿富汗某个肮脏的山洞里的心脏超负荷地运作着，震得他生疼。

“哇哦，3000，”他呢喃着，眼泪终于掉了下来，不顾Morgan也许会感到疼痛，用力把她再抱紧一点，扭过头把脸蹭在女儿柔软的兜帽上，“那是太疯狂了。”

 

戴着圣诞老人帽子的bulubulu正在沙发前的空地上尖叫着滑来滑去，Morgan站在一边指挥着她——对，是“她”而不是“它”，Morgan特意向所有人强调了这一点——做出一系列动作，挥手致意，后空翻，给Natasha递去一个苹果，甚至从桌上抓起一张纸。Scott惊呼着“太神奇了！”，Natasha笑着冲她竖起了大拇指。

Morgan的小脸红扑扑的，向他们鞠躬表示感谢。Tony在一边宠溺地看着她，满脸都是骄傲。他的小天才，小奇迹，才五岁，在他的一小点帮助下做出的机器人就几乎和他十六岁的时候做出的一样好。看呐，bulubulu甚至能精确地捡起一张纸，而dummy唯一能捡起来的东西就是它摔在地上的马克杯碎片。  
（注：机器人捡起一张薄纸需要非常精确地控制力道。）

看着Tony和Morgan在一起的样子远比Steve所想象的更加折磨。这美好得让人动容的温馨场景无时不刻不在提醒着那些他本可以拥有，却因为自私和愚蠢搞砸而错失的一切。这看上去就像是他梦中的完美的家，一栋简朴的房子，温暖地燃烧着的壁炉，被用得有些旧旧的家具，浅色的布沙发上凌乱地丢着几个靠枕，盘着腿坐在毛绒地毯上，头轻轻靠着沙发，穿着柔软的毛衣，戴着眼镜，眼角的皱纹里都含着无尽笑意的Tony，还有一个像落入凡间的精灵一样聪明可爱的小女儿。Steve的身躯因为渴望而颤抖着，不得不深呼吸用以平复他对于不能拥有这一切而感到的无尽的悔恨。

这时Morgan期待的眼神看向了他，明亮的棕色大眼睛里头久违的轻快活泼熟悉得让他心痛。Steve一时慌了神，结结巴巴地说：“额，Morgan，这… 这真的很棒。我是说，堪称完美。”Steve不知该怎么评价这些，老天，他真应该在Tony之前在他面前使劲夸赞自己的机器人时留心他用的都是哪些词汇，“我… 抱歉我不太懂这些东西，但这个小机器人看起来真的棒极了。”

“她叫bulubulu，”Morgan开心地告诉他，指了指通体被涂成蓝色的机器人，然后冲Steve了然地点了点头，像个小大人一样地说道：“没关系，Daddy说你从来都搞不清楚这些，因为你是老棒冰。是不是，Daddy？”她回头想向Tony求证这个。

Steve被噎了一下，一旁正在喝水的Natasha也发出了一声只有可能被解释成呛住的声音，不过很快被掩盖了过去。而完全没想到就这样被女儿随手出卖的Tony尴尬地坐在一边，极力试图避开Steve探究的眼神。他匆忙起身，嘟囔着“我去看看厨房有什么要帮忙的”，然后迅速离开了客厅。Steve从他落荒而逃的背影里瞥见微微涨红的脸，突然觉得心情极好。

壁炉里的木柴烧得差不多了，火星噼啪作响，Morgan过去从一边的大箱子里拽出几根长木头，走到壁炉前跪下来探过身子，Steve见状赶忙上前去把她拉了回来。

“小心，”他一只手挡在Morgan面前，冲她伸出另一只手：“让我来帮你，好吗？”

Morgan略一思索，点点头把木头递到Steve的手里，乖巧地说：“谢谢你，Rogers叔叔。”

“你可以叫我Steve。”Steve笑着对她说。女孩巧克力色的大眼睛甜美温润，满是信赖，他好想摸摸她细软的棕色头发，但他忍住了，只是保护性地把她又往后护了护，然后小心地将木柴加进了壁炉里。火苗欢快地蹿了起来，照亮了Morgan的小脸。她担心地往厨房的方向瞟了一眼，见Daddy没有发现她的小动作，才大着胆子往干净的睡裤上使劲擦了擦手，看起来很开心。Steve感到一阵被逗乐般的暖意流过全身，他确定不是因为炉火。

“Daddy很怕冷，所以我要保证家里永远都暖乎乎的，这样他就不会发抖。”Morgan对Steve解释道，小小的胸膛里满是保护欲。

这又是Steve错过的信息。他记得Tony不怕冷，天才一年四季都穿着那薄薄的黑背心穿梭在基地里，还有曾经的复仇者联盟大厦里。他讨厌炎热，说那会让他想起阿富汗高温的山洞和漫天的黄沙。那时的Tony会和他谈起自己的恐惧，不太多，但那一点点也行，足够Steve体贴地记得提醒Jarvis把温度永远控制在Tony感觉最为舒适的范围里，但他也会在Tony小声说热想要逃离他的怀抱的时候坏心眼地贴得更紧。可是Steve清楚地记得Tony从来不会怕冷。

面前的小姑娘因为对Omega父亲的保护欲而无意识地散发出信息素的味道，Steve不动声色地闻了闻。

Alpha。

就四岁的孩子来说，还是个相当强大的Alpha。她的信息素味道并不浓烈，但足够让人产生警觉，不要伤害到她想保护的东西。奇怪的是Steve并不觉得这味道有攻击性，甚至有些亲切柔软，也许因为Morgan年龄还小，也不是想要攻击他。

Steve小心地注意着不要漏出一星半点的自己的信息素。没有血缘关系的Alpha之间，在保护伴侣和家人时散发的信息素一定会产生冲突，Steve不想吓坏小女孩。

他微笑着安抚她：“你真是个聪明又勇敢小甜心，能有你在身边保护他，Tony一定很开心。”

“Daddy最爱我！”Morgan骄傲地说道，但旋即低下了头，露出一丝难过的神色：“Daddy总说他就算只有我一个人的爱也很满足很快乐，但我想要Daddy有好多好多，所以我一定要加倍爱他保护他。”

Steve哑然，他能看出Tony有多爱Morgan，对她有多重的保护欲。只要有Morgan在场他的眼神几乎就无法离开她，而她做出危险动作的时候Tony看起来像是随时做好准备冲上去。而Morgan对Tony回报的有增无减的爱和保护欲让Steve觉得吃惊，小女孩似乎明白Tony对外界全然的不信任，并做好了以一己之力守护他的准备。她会随时随地跟Tony撒娇，腻在他身边，Steve一开始觉得是Morgan需要Tony，但现在看来似乎是Tony更需要Morgan。

Steve脑子里那个从他见到Morgan的第一眼起就一直盘旋着，但被他的理智压到脑海深处的疑惑开始不管不顾地大声叫嚣着——Morgan的另一位家长明显的缺席。言谈间他逐渐发现Morgan的日常几乎全是Tony，却从未提及她的另一位母亲或父亲，很明显此人根本不在他们的生活里。他知道这道理上说与他无关，但去他的，他现在知道了，原来Tony一直以来都如此孤单，缺乏来自爱人的关怀。虽然幸得有个如此乖巧体贴的女儿在身边，但这并不能弥补他的另一半的缺席所造成的情感上的空洞。那个混蛋是谁，去了哪里，有什么样的理由能让他扔下如此完美的Tony和如此甜美的小女儿一走了之？Steve看着Morgan毫不怕生地一屁股坐到他的腿上，笑嘻嘻地冲他做鬼脸，有些心疼地搂住了她，而Morgan惊喜地朝他靠得更近，整个人几乎要窝进他怀里。那个人到底知不知道他抛弃的是有人渴望得浑身血肉都在疼痛着想要得到的一切？

Tony从厨房里出来看到的就是这让他心碎的一幕。Steve盘腿坐在壁炉前的地板上，强壮的胳膊围成圈，明亮的蓝色眼睛温柔地注视着怀里的小女孩，熊熊炉火把他们周身都镀上一层暖黄色。而Morgan自然地靠着那肌肉紧实的手臂，小脑袋搭在Steve宽厚的肩膀上，聚精会神地跟他说着什么。这可是Rhodey都从来没有过的待遇。当然，Morgan也很亲近Rhodey，但Tony从未在Morgan脸上看到过她如此放松而信任的喜悦神情，就好像——Tony艰难地吞咽了一口——就好像他们是真正的父女一样。

Tony Stark，他苦涩地想着，这一切都是你搞砸的，不是吗。Morgan无法拥有一个完整的家，无法拥有另一个Alpha父亲的陪伴，都他妈是因为你。

他内心涌起的对女儿的愧疚让他鼻头发酸，恍惚间看到壁炉前一大一小两个人都抬起了头笑着看着他。老天，他之前从来没觉得Morgan和Steve长得如此相似，她棕色的头发和棕色的眼睛完全继承自自己，丝毫看不出另一位金发碧眼的父亲的影子。而现在Morgan就坐在Steve怀里，小脸如此贴近Steve的脸，Tony才发现她高挺的鼻子，柔软如玫瑰花一般的嘴唇，甚至抿嘴笑起来时嘴角边的弧度都跟Steve一模一样。

他勉强冲Morgan露出一个微笑，Morgan调皮地呲出一口小白牙，和Steve同时伸出一只手的两个手指，放到额角轻点，然后稍稍抬起，一起冲他敬了个小小的军礼。

Tony突然感觉心脏似乎都停止了跳动，基因的相似性所表达出的结果迎头击中了他，让他几乎喘不上气。他从未如此清晰地意识到Morgan也是Steve的女儿，就算他从她被孕育起就和Steve分开，在遥远的外太空历经千辛万苦生下她，然后把她带回来跑到郊外的树林里躲起来生活。再藏匿再隐瞒，这一点永远也无法被抹去。血缘的羁绊正以百米冲刺的速度朝真相奔跑着，他要瞒不住了。Steve会知道这一切，会质问他逼他坦白，会责备他没能照顾好她，会怪罪他不顾她的安危带她去打仗，身受重伤差点要了她的性命，然后在高危的时间夹缝里让她以非正常的方式足月，在一无所有的简陋环境中生下她，然后在几乎与世隔绝的地方把她养大。Steve终于要恨他了，如果过去的这么些年他还没来得及这么做的话，这次他一定会了。天呐，Tony感到一阵窒息，浑身冰凉，Steve也许会要带走她。因为就像Tony是个糟糕的人，他也是个糟糕的父亲。而Morgan一旦被带走，Tony就完了，他不堪一击的人生里的最后一丝光亮就熄灭了。

Steve注意到Tony的不对劲，轻柔地放下Morgan，迅速朝他走了过来。

“Tony，你还好吗？”Steve几乎是瞬间就来到了面前，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是担忧。就好像回到了之前的日子，在Tony在工作室里一连工作30个小时，然后梦游一般走到厨房找吃的的时候，Steve总会出现在他身边，拉着他坐下，递给他一个三明治，一盘意面，有一次甚至是一块煎得恰到好处的嫩牛排，然后关切地问他：“Tony，你还好吗？”

Tony站立不稳一般往后退了一步，不动声色地躲开了Steve伸过来想要扶住他的手。

“我很好，Cap，多谢关心。”他小声说着，低头绕过Steve朝Morgan走去。老天，他又开始觉得冷了。


	6. Chapter 6

由于没有睡午觉的原因，Morgan吃过晚饭就有些犯困，小手一直偷偷地揉着眼睛。于是Tony决定早早地把她哄上床睡觉。Morgan恋恋不舍地冲Natasha他们挥手示意，让他们——特别是Steve——保证还会再来看她。Steve下意识地看向Tony，Tony似乎打定主意在此时避开他的眼神，而Morgan依然眼巴巴地等着他回答。于是他爽快地答应了，Tony也没有提出反对。Steve抑制不住内心小小的雀跃，开心得简直想挥拳庆祝，他有来看望他们的通行证了！Morgan亲自给他颁发的！他小心地表现得不要太过兴奋，但实在是忍不住嘴角浮起的笑意。

Tony冲他们抱歉地点点头，抱起女儿朝楼上走去。Morgan乖巧地趴在他肩头最后看了Steve一眼，大眼睛里满是不舍和期待。Steve的目光一眨不眨地盯着看着一大一小两个人消失在楼梯的拐角处。

他回过头，几乎都没费心去看向身边的人就开口说道：“Nat，我知道你想说什么——”

“我什么都没想说。”Natasha迅速回答道。

Pepper从沙发另一头递给Steve一个他无法解读的眼神，有疑惑，有警告，也有埋怨，Steve甚至看出了一丝不易觉察的愤怒，也不知道是不是他的错觉。

自从Tony从太空回来又离开基地之后他还是第一次见到Pepper，意识到这一点让Steve突然很紧张。他知道她和Tony有过一段没能成功的恋情，他知道Tony当时有多爱Pepper，有多努力想经营好这段关系，但依旧事与愿违。他们分开后依然保持了好朋友的关系，她也一直是Tony家人一样的存在。Steve为曾有那么一秒钟以为Morgan是Tony和Pepper的孩子而感到一阵羞愧。Pepper之前对他总是很友善。他们的交集不多，偶尔Pepper去到大厦或基地时，如果碰到Steve，总会友好地跟他打招呼，并恳切地拜托他照顾好Tony。而Tony大多时候会穿着里外翻倒的背心和睡裤，顶着一头乱蓬蓬的头发出现，打着哈欠告诉“两个联合起来的独裁者们”，他不需要人照顾，他能把自己照顾得特别好，然后自然地伸出手找Steve要早餐。Steve会脸红地看向Pepper，而Pepper则会饶有兴趣地看他从冰箱里拿出早就准备好的食物——蜂蜜华夫饼，当然是蜂蜜华夫饼，还能有别的什么呢——然后加热好递给Tony，附赠一杯鲜榨的果汁。Steve不知道Pepper对他和Tony的关系了解多少，但他相信Pepper知道他们曾经有过一段亲密的时光。现在Morgan亲切地叫她“Pepper阿姨”，很明显在Morgan成长的过程中Pepper一直陪伴在他们身边。这就意味着她也许知道Morgan的另一位家长是谁。

冰雪聪明的Pepper似乎一眼就看出他在想什么，她摇了摇头：“Mr. Rogers，我无意泄露任何Tony的隐私。你想知道什么，自己去问他，如果你还愿意跟他好好说话的话。”

Steve被CEO犀利又直白的话语呛得有些脸红，内战前Tony一定没少跟Pepper抱怨和Steve沟通不畅，Pepper应该也了解一些细节。他不清楚Pepper究竟对整个过程知晓多少，但大概并不是全部，毕竟以她对Tony的保护程度，如果她知道了所有的真相，知道了Steve的刻意隐瞒，知道了他在冰天雪地里留受伤的Tony一个人，她早就徒手把他的肠子掏出来打结了。但Pepper的不完全知情不是他能在她面前侥幸逃避责备为自己开脱的理由。

“我很抱歉，Ms. Potts，为我给你们带来的麻烦。”Steve诚恳地道歉。他深知内战后面对全面爆发的恐慌和一浪高过一浪的指责，怎么安抚民众，怎么与政府博弈，一定费了不少功夫，而这背后一定也有Pepper一大份功劳。“我知道我过去的行为也许不值得被原谅，但我依然为我造成的一切不便向你道歉。”

“不便？”Pepper看起来像是有些被激怒了，她依然保持着冷静优雅，连坐姿都没有移动分毫，但那双蓝眼睛猛然迸射出凶狠的目光依然让Steve不自觉地后退了一点，“你把那一切都叫做不便？”

Natasha听过之后皱起了眉头，然后转头看向Steve。她知道Steve在西伯利亚和Tony发生了激烈的冲突，不欢而散。Natasha猜到大概跟那份记录着Tony父母真实死因的录像有关。那是一段让人心碎的影像，头发花白的男人从被撞得面目全非的驾驶座里艰难地爬出来，嘶哑着声音恳求着，救救我的妻子，求求你，救救我的妻子。从摩托车上下来的人看不清脸，他走过来粗暴地一把抓起了匍匐在他身前的男人的白发。男人被迫抬起头看清面前的面孔时脸上写着惊讶，甚至有一丝放松，他叫他：Barnes中士。语带欣慰，似乎觉得自己和妻子有救了。然后冰冷的铁臂毫不留情地砸向了他的脸，发出沉闷的声响，一下，两下。车里传来女人颤抖的声音在呼救着：Howard，Howard。杀手将已经死去的男人抓住衣领拖行，就像拖着一个布口袋一般，把他重新塞回车里，然后绕到另一边，伸出人类的手卡住了女人脆弱的脖颈。她布满鲜血的脸上满是绝望，随着越捏越紧的手指，终于停止了挣扎。Steve说起这件事的时候痛苦得几乎蜷缩起来，Natasha能想象一切真相大白的对峙有多伤人。通常情况下，在气头上的两人能好好说话的概率都几乎为零，更何况是这样的场景。于是她便体贴地没有多问。

“我找到他的时候距离你扔下他独自一人等死已经过去了20多个小时，Rogers队长。”Pepper现在甚至都没有费心掩饰一下声音里的愤怒，“你砸坏了他的头盔和反应堆，我没办法联系上Friday。四下都是白茫茫的冰雪，飞机一直在高空毫无头绪地盘旋，直到Tony自己在雪地里爬了十几米，我们才顺着血痕找到他。”

Natasha不可置信地瞪大了眼睛，看向Steve求证。而那羞愧得几乎要埋进胸口的低垂的金色脑袋已经解释了一切。

“他那时候已经神志不清地昏迷过去，头部破损流的血都被冻成了冰碴，暴露在外的面部水肿着，浑身皮肤发青，指甲被冻成了深紫色。”Pepper毫不留情地继续说道： “他回来躺了一天一夜，第二天傍晚才醒过来，你知道他的第一句话是什么吗？他想要妈妈。”

Steve猛地抬起了头，难以置信地大张着嘴看着Pepper。他脑子一片轰鸣，他还记得看到那段录像里Mrs. Stark断气的时刻Tony发出的疼痛的喘息，带着仿佛刀割一般的痛楚。

“然后他想起来，他的妈妈在二十多年前的一个夜晚就已经被残杀。然后你，他一直视为朋友的你，居然还第一时间想着撒谎，为凶手开脱，甚至不惜为了维护那人跟他动手。”

“Bucky，Bucky是被九头蛇洗脑了，”Steve苍白着脸试图解释，“他根本不知道——”

“那他妈的与我无关！”Pepper猛地站起身冲他咆哮着，怒火终于将她冷静自持的外表烧了个干净，她刚毅的脸颊线条紧绷，下颚被咬得死紧，“我为Barnes中士的悲惨遭遇感到很抱歉，冷静下来之后的Tony也知道这并不完全是他的责任。但是你，Rogers队长，你一直都清楚这一切，你就没有费心想过要跟Tony说起这些吗？精神标杆，道德楷模，美国人民知道你为了一己私欲而包庇暴徒伤害朋友吗？你配得上他的父亲辛劳一生给你强健于常人的身体，所向披靡的武器，然后牺牲所有陪伴他长大的时间苦苦寻找你的下落吗？”

“告诉我，队长，”Pepper双目赤红，又朝他逼近了一步，“拿着老友打造的武器重创他的独子，然后带着谋杀他们夫妇的凶手离开，这就是你回报他的方式吗？”

Steve跌坐在沙发上，他能听见身边的Natasha深重的呼吸，还有Scott小声地倒抽凉气的声音。那种熟悉的心绞痛又回来了，在他内战后每一次回想起当时的情景就要经历的那种剧痛。Pepper把这些话甩过来的力度让他的脸颊也火辣辣地疼起来，他感到无可自拔的羞愧。有那么一刻他甚至想起身逃开，但他不行。伤害Tony是他人生中做过的最错误的事情，Pepper作为旁观者尚且怨他至此，难怪Tony自那之后几乎再也没对他表达过情绪，除了从太空回来那一次，他有多失望有多愤怒，Steve再也无从得知真相。

Pepper胸膛剧烈地起伏着，这些话在她心里憋得够久了，一次性说完让她觉得痛快。Tony从不跟她认真说起这些，但她足够聪明到从他们交谈的只言片语中拼凑出真相，也足够体贴到从不跟Tony提起。Tony是真的不在意也好，装作不在意也好，他的内心总是为美国队长保留有一份柔软之地，也许他自己都不愿意承认。但这并不代表Pepper就必须要喜欢Steve，特别是在他对Tony做了那一切之后。她承认她之前的确很喜欢他，甚至天真地以为他能照顾好Tony。内心里她甚至觉得Tony如此受伤相当一部分是她的责任，如果不是她轻信Steve，放松了警惕，也许Tony就不会如此放心地依赖他，让他有机会对准Tony心里最柔软脆弱的地方给予致命的重击。

“我试图修好他，费尽心力，就像我这么些年一直做的一样。” Pepper仿佛卸去了力道一般跌坐下来，摇摇头说道：“我得承认这一次格外艰难。五年，虽然所花时间真的比以往要长些，但好歹一切都过去了。他有了Morgan，她带给他的快乐和宽慰你无法想象。他的生活平和宁静，现在你又突然出现要来打破这一切？抛开你们想让他再次披上战甲拯救世界的事情不谈，你为什么要再来找他？如果你想念他，为什么这五年间你都不曾想过要来看看他？”

Steve哑口无言，他意识到这五年来他一直在做着和内战前一模一样的事情，逃避。他曾因为不想Tony受伤而隐瞒事情真相，现在他何尝不是不想Tony心烦就任他独自一人。而他所谓的不想伤害Tony说到底都只是不想正视自己错误的借口。内战之前他一直欠Tony一个关于他们两人之间关系的态度，内战之后他还欠他一个道歉。而他一直拖延着，似乎不去面对这些问题就不存在。而问题一直都是存在的，直到Tony心灰意冷，他却要来重新撕开那些伤疤。他自私至此，简直不可饶恕。

他看着Tony走上去的楼梯，心一横站起身，决心就算被Pepper叫住，他也要去跟Tony说个明白。

而Pepper并没有开口阻拦他。

 

这世上比哄Morgan睡午觉更困难的事情就是哄Morgan睡晚觉。Tony决定以后他要是有命数活到能写回忆录的年纪，这句话一定要是全书的题记。他已经悄悄给她吃了半个果汁棒冰，仔细地拿袖子给她擦去了嘴角的罪证好不要让Pepper发现，再三保证明天的早餐会有蜂蜜华夫饼，然后还被迫侧躺在小床上给她读了三个故事，可那小人儿依然毫无睡意地窝在他胸口，大大的棕色眼睛炯炯有神地盯着他。

“好姑娘，Daddy求求你了，快闭上眼睛睡觉吧好吗？”Tony终于放弃般地任由自己的身躯从小床上滚落下来砸到地上，他把头靠在Morgan的小碎花被子上，用一模一样的棕色大眼睛看着女孩，语带哀求。

肉体落地发出的“咚”的一声惊到了Morgan，她几乎立刻就从被子里爬出来想要检查Daddy是不是受伤了，小脸满是焦急。Tony于是赶紧爬起来向她保证一切都好，又徒劳地试图把她重新塞回被子里，可是穿着睡衣的小小身体迅速窜了出来，在被面上开心地打了几个滚，好不容易酝酿出来的一点点睡意毫无疑问被滚了个干干净净。

Tony挫败地用手捂住了脸，哀嚎着：“你今天是怎么了，甜心，什么事情值得如此兴奋吗？”

“因为今天见到了Steve！”Morgan开心地扭动着，没有意识到父亲一瞬间的僵硬。

“你很喜欢Steve？”Tony假装漫不经心地问道，抬起手把她被蹭得蓬起来的头发一点点理顺。

“喜欢！”小女孩微笑的红润脸庞温暖得像春日里的太阳，她在他手下蹦跶着，小脑袋一下一下碰着他的手。

Tony不知道该说些什么，一整晚Morgan都对Steve表现出了特别的好感，但他没想到女孩会兴奋至此。

“我想要Steve再来我们家，明天就来，明天就让他来行吗？我想带他看我们的工作间。”她两只小手抓住Tony的手撒娇道。

“Steve不喜欢机器人。”Tony移开目光不去看女儿祈求的眼神。

“才不是呢！他说他喜欢！”Morgan反驳道，“他说bulubulu是最棒的机器人，他说他愿意跟我去工作间看看，求你了Daddy——”

Tony沉默了。Steve何止是喜欢机器人，简直是着迷，他甚至想把dummy带到卧室里去，放在脚边的地毯上睡觉。他有一天真的这么做了，结果半夜Tony做噩梦的喊叫声触发了dummy的警报，它点燃了地毯——因为在Tony不断告诉它不是所有的警报都能用灭火器解决之后它的应对方式就变成了点燃什么东西，愚蠢的小机器人。Steve迅速惊醒扑灭了已经烧到被子上的火苗，Tony咆哮着提着它的轴承把它扔回工作间，当即写指令禁止它再踏出半步。Steve站在一边试图求情却无果，dummy委屈地围绕着他转着圈圈。而那之后Steve愧疚得巴不得把自己的一日三餐都端到Tony的工作间去吃，为了“多陪陪dummy”，而Tony看在Steve忙着抚摸dummy的头小声安慰它而忽略了自己正在猛灌咖啡的份儿上睁一只眼闭一只眼默许了这一切。不知dummy知道Steve说bulubulu是最棒的机器人会有什么样的反应，Tony都要被自己的想象力逗乐了。

“Daddy，我有一个好主意。”Morgan有些犹豫地看着Tony，但眼神充满期待，她跪坐在床上拉着Tony的手恳求着。那模样曾经打败过Tony无数次，不论她要的是什么，Tony都毫不犹豫地给她。

“你说过，我的另一个Daddy不喜欢我们。但是Steve喜欢我们，那Steve能不能做我的另一个Daddy？”Morgan说着眨了眨眼，为自己提出的如此精妙绝伦的想法希望得到父亲的首肯和表扬。

Tony张了张嘴，发不出一丝声音。

Morgan曾问过他一次，关于她的另一个父亲，她那时才不到四岁，不知道在网络上看到了什么新奇的东西。她自幼聪慧，小小年纪已经认识不少字词，虽然Tony小心地把网络设置成儿童模式，但这年头儿童能接触到的内容也足够多了。他从工作室里出来后Morgan满脸期待地看着他，兴奋地问他她的妈妈在哪里，她什么时候能见到她。

Tony被突如其来的问题打了个措手不及，他知道总有一天会需要向Morgan解释这一切，但没想到她会在他脏兮兮地从工作间里出来的时候伏击他。

“你的——你的另一个父亲，”Tony本想说母亲，也许更好蒙混过关些，但他最终还是选择了告诉Morgan她的另一个家长是父亲。既然他要对她隐瞒最重要的真相，他不忍心再在其他地方对她说谎，“他不能加入我们，不能和我们生活在一起。”

“为什么？”Morgan眼里的亮光一下子就暗淡了，小脸上满是失望，“他不喜欢我吗？”

“不，Morgan，”Tony迅速蹲下身把她抱了起来，朝餐厅走去，“他一定喜欢你，我的小天使，没有人会不喜欢你的。他不能和我们在一起只是因为——因为他不喜欢我。”

他最终还是依着自己的内心如实说道。他知道这一切对Morgan来说也许难以理解，甚至到了明天她就会忘了他们有过这段对话，但在这样只有他们两个人的私密时刻，他想对女儿诚实地说出自己内心的真实感受。Steve根本不知道Morgan的存在，而她如果不是Tony的孩子，Steve一定会疼爱她的。但Morgan会因为她是Tony的孩子而受到冷落，因为谁会想要一个Tony的孩子呢？而她身上还流着Steve的血，这一定更让他心生厌烦，却因为道德束缚不得不和他和孩子捆绑在一起。Tony自己可以忍受这个，但他绝不能让Morgan成为被勉强的一部分。

他没想到的是Morgan能记住这么久，而且从那之后再也没在他面前提起过。而今天才见了Steve几个小时，她就想要他做她的父亲。Tony痛恨血缘的力量，也许如果Morgan不是Steve亲生，他们就不会这么快亲近起来，也许也会，谁知道呢。

“Morgan，亲爱的，你不能随随便便就想让一个人做你的父亲，这不礼貌。”Tony正色道。Morgan委屈地耷拉着脑袋，向下瘪着嘴角，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来。

“可是我想要另一个Daddy，”小姑娘低着头用手背偷偷抹了一把眼泪，她抬起头泪汪汪地看着Tony，“Morgan不在的时候，Daddy晚上睡觉的时候，你要是冷了怎么办？”

Tony几乎要流下眼泪来，Morgan，他的天使Morgan，她担心他无法一个人熬过慢慢长夜，想要给他寻觅一个温暖的依靠。他不想承认，那些孤独寒冷的夜里，他几乎一晚上要醒好几次，坐在黑暗里觉得仿佛回到了在太空漂泊的时刻，而整个宇宙中都没有自己的位置。于是他会偷偷跑去Morgan的小床边，看着她甜美的睡颜，听着她均匀起伏的呼吸，才觉得一颗心落回了胸腔里。Morgan带给他的温暖几乎是唯一让他珍惜生命的东西。没有Morgan他也许能活着，他没有她也浑浑噩噩地活了几十年。但现在有了Morgan，他再也不愿意去寻死。拒绝Steve的提议是个无比艰难的决定，就算发生了这么多，就算他不再信任他，当他看着那湛蓝色的眼睛恳切地注视着他，寻求他的帮助时，他几乎无法对他说不。但就像他只有Morgan，Morgan也只有他一人，他要是扔下女儿一走了之，谁来照顾她？他毫不怀疑Pepper，Rhodey，和Happy都会是优秀的家长，但没有人能像他一样爱Morgan。他不愿意再带着核弹义无反顾地冲向外太空，不愿意再以一己之力扛起一整个城市的重量，不愿意再鲁莽地试图对抗一个巨人。就让他的队友以为他害怕了，退缩了，反正他从来都是一个自私的人。去他的整个世界，他一丝一毫都不在乎，他要保护Morgan。

他伸开双臂让女儿扑进怀里，从小小身体里传来的热度和散发出的甜蜜奶香气息中汲取能量。今天见到了Steve，这会比平日里更难熬些。

 

Steve悄无声息地走上了楼，听见某扇门里传出了说话的声音。他走过去，从没关严实的门缝里看到Morgan已经换上了睡衣，跪在床上，伸着小手臂紧紧搂着Tony的脖子。而Tony安抚地拍着她的后背，抚摸她的头发，在她耳边小声说着什么。Morgan似乎被劝服了，她松开了手，任由Tony温柔地把她抱回了被子里，俯身亲吻她的额头，然后转身走出了房门。

他出来的时候一直低垂着头，直到轻轻关上Morgan的房门才注意到Steve站在门口，惊得几乎是本能地瞬间摆出了使用掌心炮的姿势。

Steve立马举起双手安抚他，心疼地看着那双温暖的焦糖色眼睛里一瞬间惊恐万分的神情和紧绷的防御的姿势，他很少见到Tony如此害怕过。Tony重重地喘着气，压低声音问道：“什么事？”

“Tony，我想和你谈谈，可以吗？”Steve小心地问。

Tony犹豫着，看起来似乎在找个理由想要拒绝。Steve作弊一般放软了声音，摆出一个他知道Tony无法拒绝的恳求神情：“就一会儿，拜托了？”

Tony神色复杂地看了他一眼，然后打开了Morgan房间对面的另一扇门，示意Steve走进去。


	7. Chapter 7

—————待修改—————


	8. Chapter 8

送走他们之后，Tony仿佛脱力一般往客厅的沙发上一摊，把头搁在Pepper腿边。她轻轻拍了拍他的头示意他起身，Tony从沙发里发出沉闷的声音：“很晚了，别叫Happy来接你，今天就在这住下吧。”

Pepper想了想，同意了。她伸手用力揪了一下Tony的耳朵：“去刷碗。”

“不想动，明天再刷。”Tony扭动着，试图躲避Pepper铁钳一般的手。

“让你去就去。今天我可是帮你出了口恶气，快乖乖照我说的去做。”Pepper放开他被蹂躏得通红的耳朵，戏谑地说道，等着Tony的反应。

“你干了什么？”趴着耍赖皮的家伙果然一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，瞪大眼睛看着她。

Pepper挑着眉问道：“怎么？怕我伤害队长？”

“Pepper——”

“行了，别担心了，我可没故意为难他。”Pepper翻了个白眼，“我只是小小地知会了他一下他都做了哪些伤害你的事情，威胁他一下，敲个警钟。”

“什么？”Tony惊得差点从沙发上掉下去，“你没——”

“Morgan？我当然没有。”Pepper恨恨地瞪了他一眼，“你当我是傻子吗？”

“没有，”Tony放松了神色，笑嘻嘻地凑上来，作势要吻她的脸颊。

熟知Tony Stark劣根性的Pepper伸手推拒着他，正了正脸色，“你们刚刚在上面聊什么了？”

退了回去老老实实地坐着的人伸手烦躁地撸了一把自己的头发：“没什么，就是之前法案相关的一些事情。”

“又是法案。”Pepper皱起眉头不赞同地说道，“我可是记得上次你们谈法案的时候他都干了些什么好事。”

“是啊，我也记得。”Tony自嘲地笑了，换来了Pepper的又一个白眼，而她的手覆上了他的。

“可能这么些年，经历了这些事情，我们都看得比之前通透了些。”Tony若有所思地盯着沙发上的一处褶皱，慢慢地说道，“当年的事情其实远没到值得我们拉着整个队伍大打出手的程度，我们的分裂正中Zemo下怀，一步步掉进他早就设计好的圈套里——聪明的家伙，仅凭一己之力就把整个队伍掀翻，我还挺佩服他——而我也因为轻信国务卿害队友被送进了关疯子的监牢。只是涉及到我的父母，和他孩童时代留下的唯一的伙伴，我们不免都有些上头。”

“我记得你说他早在神盾局被九头蛇入侵解散时就知道了，却一直瞒到了真相被人被甩在你面前的时候。”Pepper犀利地看了他一眼。

“是啊，”Tony叹了口气，抬起手用力揉了揉脸，这漫长的一天真的让他觉得有些筋疲力尽，“我没觉得他就不是个混蛋了。但我和队长不是一直都是这样吗？区别在于之前我们都只是吵嘴，而这次把对方揍得鼻青脸肿而已。我得说，我期待一拳打在他那完美的牙齿上已经很久了，你猜怎么着？手感和我想象的一样痛快。我只是觉得事到如今，计较过去的矛盾没有意义。我们那时做的一切都是当时当刻自己的选择，于公也好于私也罢，我不想去深究。”

“你倒是想得开。”Pepper无奈又讽刺地说道。

Tony好一阵子没有接话，他撑着头环视着客厅，目光落到楼梯口，仿佛能看到那个上上下下跑来跑去的小小身影，清脆的童音仿佛回荡在耳畔。他嘴角牵起一丝笑意：“紧抓过去从来不是我的选择。我累了，Pepper，没有那么多力气再付出多少强烈的情感，爱恨都一样，我所有的精力都给了更好更值得的东西。”

Pepper顺着他柔软的目光看向楼梯，在那里Morgan摔了人生中的第一跤，坐在台阶上哇哇大哭，憋得小脸通红，抽噎着求救般地喊出了人生中的第一声Daddy，导致Tony被突如其来的惊喜和不知所措淹没，也毫不犹豫地抱紧她加入了哭泣的队伍。Pepper那时刚好来给他送东西，看到这个场景吓了一大跳，好半天才搞清楚缘由，哭笑不得，却不得不两头哄。说真的，她当年去面试Stark Industry的CEO助理时，这一切可都没写在职位综述上。但她也没在抱怨——好吧，也许只有一点点。

“有了Morgan之后你的一切都好多了。”Pepper温柔地笑着，“不再通宵工作，不再连续一两天不吃东西，不再心血来潮去田纳西州‘出差旅行’，上帝保佑我的心脏。还不再出去沾花惹草——不过我得说，你在美国队长从冰里复苏之后就几乎不这么做了，不是吗？”

Tony试图抱怨，却被最后一句噎得说不出话。

“所以你答应了吗？”Pepper似乎也没打算过多地挤兑他，而是担忧地问道，蓝色的眼睛里满是仿佛预卜先知般的无奈。

“什么？”Tony一瞬间几乎要以为Pepper问的是他和Steve，但他看到她微微皱起的眉头，反应过来她说的是什么，他摇了摇头：“没有。”

“是‘还没有’。”Pepper纠正道。

Tony撅起嘴，目光落到她背后的小桌上的蜡烛上，“那是什么鬼东西？香薰蜡烛？你是不是太把这里当自己家了？”他不满地岔开话题大声抱怨着，而Pepper太了解他以至于她根本不吃他这套，她一巴掌拍在他蜷起来的膝盖上。

“你该庆幸我来这里的频率高到足以保证你活下去，这么多年没有我你依旧连鞋带都不会系。”

“我可以穿不系带的鞋子。”

“哦，闭嘴吧你。”

“我不知道，Pepper，”Tony突然仿佛被卸去力道一般把脸埋进了掌心，“我有了Morgan，不该再去冒险了。”

“是啊，你很幸运，我们都很幸运。”Pepper柔声说道。

很长一段时间没有人说话，只听得见壁炉里的火苗偶尔炸裂的小小的声响。

“如果我可以让每个人都再有一次运气呢？”Tony低沉的声音从手掌中传来。

“你… 解决了？他们提出的问题？”Pepper有些吃惊地问。

“还没有，但我觉得我能。”这话溜得太快，Tony都来不及闭上嘴。

而Pepper已经明白了，她知道Tony一旦真的拿出可行的解决方案，哪怕只是一个没有经过实验验证的构想，他都不可能放手不管。如此典型的Tony，会嘲讽，会嘴硬，但到头来依然会坚定地做所有他认为正确的事情，不论需要付出怎样的代价。她还记得他在毫无知会的情况下宣布关停武器部门的时候勇敢地面对Obadiah Stane那淬着怨毒的目光，导致那个狡诈的混蛋差点再一次要了他的性命，她记得他冲着镜头给满大人送去“节日的问候”，而对方也亲切地问候回来，炸了他一整个豪宅。他现在的犹豫显然几乎都是因为Morgan，而就算有了Morgan，这个他倾尽毕生力气也要保护的女儿，他终究也会毫不犹豫地挺身而出，站在邪恶面前守护这个世界。Pepper只希望这次他不再是一个人。

“所以你现在告诉我是指望我会劝你收手？我早就知道劝你收手是我人生中从未完成也永远不能完成的目标了。”Pepper叹了口气，以她对他的了解，她非常确信自己已经知晓了这件事情的走向。

Tony看上去想要反驳，却还是闭上了嘴，只是露出一个疲倦的笑容。

“我睡不着，Pepper。”他艰难地开口说道：“我闭上眼就能看到Peter在我面前消失的样子。他那么小，几乎还是个奶娃娃，以为外星飞船是个游乐场，非要跟上来。在泰坦星上他哭着抱紧我乞求着不想死，小脸上满是悲伤，而我毫无办法，只能眼睁睁看着他化为灰烬。我回到地球，发现他的婶婶也在这次事件中丧命，对他的下落毫不知情，那一刻我甚至感到可耻的宽慰。还有Strange，神神秘秘奇奇怪怪的魔法师，口口声声说着不管发生什么都要守护宝石，却为了救我向Thanos妥协，付出了自己性命。还有那么多我认识的不认识的生命，在残酷的命运降临前也努力捍卫过这个星球。我不明白这一切都是为了什么，但我知道只要还有一丝机会能带回他们，我就得去做，不是吗？”

Pepper一言不发地凑近了些，Tony也蹭过去把头埋进她的怀里，感受着她柔软的手指抚上了他的脖颈，轻揉着他的头发。他们好一会儿都没有说话，然后Pepper无奈的声音传来，她那不止一次妥协，让Tony继续泡在工作间而不用去参加会议时的声音：“不管发生什么，我都会照顾好Morgan的，你知道吧？”如果她声音里有着明显的哽咽，Tony也没有说出来，只是心怀感激地把她抱得更紧了些。

Pepper上楼去休息之后Tony乖乖地去厨房洗碗。现在他能自豪地说他是在洗碗，而不是“因为被抓去开会对Pepper心生不满所以蓄意打坏她喜欢的厨具”。虽然最后收尾的时候水龙头突然脱滑让他险些又报废一个碟子。清脆的撞击声响让他担心会吵醒Morgan，在仔细听了一会儿楼上没有动静之后他擦了擦手，准备也上楼去休息，正在这时他看到了橱柜上放着的那张合影。

 

Peter是Tony弄丢的孩子。

那个有着柔软的棕色头发和眼睛的男孩才十六岁，小小年纪就失去了父母，由婶婶一手抚养长大。英俊的小少年有着那个年龄段特有的灿烂笑脸，善良真诚，活泼好动，对世界上的一切都充满无限热爱和好奇，而且从小就把Tony当拯救世界的大英雄一样崇拜着。Tony在想要阻止队长离开德国时找到了他，虽然只让他执行了些简单的任务，但不知怎么地激发了他想要加入超级英雄战队的决心。之前还因为有着家庭作业对去德国有些犹豫——Tony在听说这个原因之后几乎控制不住自己的表情——回来之后吵吵着想要加入队伍的心思几乎是聒噪的，一度吵得Tony心烦。而后来，基地里空旷得他走路都能听见自己脚步的回音的时候，那个只要在基地里就时刻围绕着他的身影和叽叽喳喳似乎永不停歇的雀跃声音却变成了他莫大的宽慰。

他是为数不多知道他怀孕的几个人之一。Peter从德国在回家之后给他发的好几百条消息一直是未读状态。男孩担心得不行，于是有天来基地找他，却又不肯好好走门，而是挂在窗外上不小心听见了Pepper和Tony说话。他吃惊地差点攀不住窗沿，一个翻身闯进了房间，不顾Tony发青的脸色连珠炮一般问了一堆问题。Mr. Stark对不起你还好吗？你还记得我吗？你肚子里真的有小宝宝了吗？现在能知道是小弟弟还是小妹妹吗？你想好名字了吗？什么时候出生我可以做ta的哥哥吗？孩子的另一个爸爸是谁？他怎么不在这里？你们还好吗？你会告诉他吗？他会回来照顾你吗？我可以照顾你吗？Mr. Stark你脸色看上去真的很差你还好吗？

Pepper捏着眉头叹了口气，跟Peter打了声招呼之后就不顾Tony求救的眼神狠心离开，让他自己解释这一切。说服Peter瞒住所有人着实花了Tony好大一番功夫。只要有人愿意问，男孩就能一直精确说到一周前几点几分在哪条街道扶过马路的老奶奶穿着什么颜色的衣服，让Friday全球广播也许都不如告诉他传得快。Tony被逼得实在没办法，又对他生不起气来，便胡诌说这是加入复仇者的任务之一，旨在考验候选人的保密能力。这招显然用对了，Peter——令人吃惊地——闭嘴了整整一分钟，而后更加兴奋地打听起了关于宝宝的事情。Tony谢绝了他想要留下来照顾自己的提议。老天，他还没成年，自己都还需要人照顾呢。如果Tony在年轻的时候一个不留神，现在孩子也该有Peter这么大了。他是Tony Stark，养伤，应对质询，思索新的解决方案，同时孕育一个孩子，没有问题。没有什么能把他打倒，他能照顾好自己。

但他显然高估了自己的承受能力。

那时候他刚从西伯利亚回来，受伤的身体还没有恢复，全世界的政府和民众都在等着他的解释，媒体更是像闻到了鲜肉味的饿狼一般，每天都绞尽脑汁想着怎么提出刁钻的问题好把他撕成碎片。他处在怀孕初期，很容易就觉得疲惫，之前熬夜挑食的坏习惯对身体造成的恶劣影响就跟井喷一样汹涌而来，而缺乏Alpha信息素的陪伴让这一切难上加难，多重的压力让他无处可逃，只能咬着牙坚持。Rhodey伤好回部队之后的某天早上，Happy陪着Pepper去出差，Tony头昏脑涨地从工作间出来，想去厨房找点吃的，却因为疲劳过度体力不支，在腹部一阵疼痛袭来的时候昏倒在了客厅的地板上。

收到Friday警报的Peter刚吃过早饭，手腕上突然红灯大亮。他迅速冲进房间给May留了个字条，然后偷偷换上蜘蛛制服翻窗而出，以最快的速度赶到了基地，在Friday的指挥下把Tony抱到沙发上，盖好毯子，然后从冰箱里拿出Pepper走之前留下的营养餐和牛奶加热，食物的香气让Tony慢慢醒了过来。

Tony还没睁开眼就被男孩青草一般的Alpha信息素撞了个正着。他皱着眉头艰难地呼吸着：“信… 信息素…… 收一收…”

Peter赶忙收起了无意中焦急释放的信息素。他还没有成年，信息素其实并不强，但对怀孕的Omega来说却也很难受了，他在心里默默记下了这一点。

调整过呼吸睁开眼的Tony看到的就是捧着牛奶蹲在他面前，拿着小动物一般亮晶晶的眼睛关切地看着他的男孩。“Mr. Stark，你刚刚因为过度疲劳昏倒了，Friday给我发了警报，我过来照顾你。Ms. Potts留下来的营养餐我已经加热好了，你要先喝点牛奶吗？”

Tony一边惊讶于Friday在评估紧急联系人优先顺序的时候把Peter放在了如此靠前的位置，一边在他的帮助下挣扎着坐了起来，回想起来昏倒前好像确实是想要去吃点东西，于是感激地接过了温热的杯子，嘴上却装作严厉地问道：“今天不上学吗？是不是逃课了？”

“今天是周六啊。”Peter有些委屈又有些气愤地撅起嘴，回头拿过餐盒，拿袖子擦掉边缘的水渍，没有直接递给Tony，而是小心地放在了他的膝盖上。

Tony低头看着没有被直接递到手上的饭盒感到一阵混杂着愧疚的宽慰，他总是当成孩子一般照顾的少年现在回过头来关心他了，而自己则变成了需要照顾的那个人。

“谢谢，Kid。”Tony抿着嘴，别扭地伸手拍了拍他的肩膀，Peter见此开心地一屁股坐在他对面的茶几上，开始从周一早上开始一条一条地告诉他自己做了哪些帮助邻里的好事。Tony一边吃着饭听着少年清脆的声音像机关枪一样突突突地不停歇，说着琐碎的生活日常，带着似乎永远不会消失的灿烂笑脸，觉得这些天里感受到的压力和疲惫似乎一扫而空，Pepper给他搭配的营养餐好像都变得没有以往难吃了。而宝宝似乎也很喜欢这个哥哥的陪伴，在他肚子里愉快地打了个滚，连着好几天都乖乖地没再闹腾。

少年那时候的笑容和手中照片里的如出一辙，都是如此年轻又明快。Tony看着他们幼稚地在对方脑后比的胜利手势，心脏又是一阵抽痛。

Tony Stark，你弄丢的好孩子，你得负责带他回家。他小心地把照片放回橱柜上，走向了工作台。

 

让Friday加载数据的时候他有些心不在焉，盯着界面上不断更新的进度出神。时空穿梭，那群蠢蛋可能根本不知道他们面对的究竟是些什么，说真的，连他自己也不完全清楚。Hank Pym技术倒是超前，设备也算完善，还有了Lang这个成功的实验样本。但现有的完善物理理论放到太空的参考系里几乎要全部重写，何况再加上时间这条坐标轴，不确定性更是指数级别地增加。而好死不死的，他就栽到一个闻所未闻的状况里过。谁让他是Tony Stark？说真的，走大运这种事情几乎就是他的专利了。

他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，感受着辽阔的宇宙在眼前铺陈开，仿佛回到了漂浮在太空里的时刻。

Tony总是刻意避免自己回想起那些情景，毕竟他第一次短暂的太空之旅给他带来了无法控制的精神折磨。天神，外星人，其他空间，这些他现在早已习惯的东西在当时对他造成的是对不确定性的焦虑和对未来威胁的恐惧。他看到漆黑的宇宙里浩瀚的星河，一艘巨大的外星飞船安安静静地漂浮着，仿佛等待挥舞镰刀收割生命的死神一般，四片伸长的黑色机翼还在不断朝外发射丑陋的机械虫。他把肩膀上的核弹投到飞船轴心，爆炸产生的火焰仿佛点燃了一整个星球，迸射出的蓝光几乎灼痛了他的眼睛。这一切都是寂静无声的，就像他年幼时母亲总喜欢翻来覆去看的老电影。战甲失去了能源，他就这样在毫无重力的漂浮中近距离观看一场毁灭，心知这仅仅只是开始。

而短短几年之后，他又有了一次在宇宙里漂浮的经历，这一次时间更长，古怪也更多。而在那一堆古怪的事情里他收获了一个女儿，一个来得太早却来得刚刚好的小奇迹。他记得在毫无麻醉的情况下被剖开肚皮的剧烈疼痛，Nebula给他缝合伤口的时候他已经几乎耗尽全部力气快要昏死过去。就在那时他听见了她响亮的啼哭声，高昂又尖利，在他听起来却像天籁一般，充满着生命力，将他快要飘散的理智拉回身体里。他不顾刚缝好的伤口和满身的冷汗，挣扎着起身，看到被放在一旁的她憋得通红的皱巴巴的小脸。他伸出一根颤抖的手指小心地触碰她的脸蛋，她在他的安抚下慢慢安静了下来，慢慢睁开了紧闭的眼睛。

这时Friday提醒他之前的所有试验数据都已经全部加载成功，Tony定了定神，伸手将绘制出的时间曲面扭转对接成一个莫比乌斯环，全息影像旋转着不断拆解又重组。片刻之后状态栏亮起红灯，模拟出的方程式显示缺失重要参数，建模失败，从图像中可以清楚地看到理想状态会闭合的圆环脱滑出老远。

Tony用手无意识地敲打着桌面，这说得通，他们上次能侥幸成功脱险是因为在千钧一发的时刻Denvers找到了他们的飞船，将他们生生拽出了宇宙能量漩涡，飞船记录的航行数据太具有偶然性。如果他们在没有如此强大外援的前提下想要将不是一个两个，而是一整个队伍传送到精准的时间节点并安全返回，那一次的航行数据并不能完全作为试验基础，他还需要Lang那次成功试验的数据，以及更多更大量的模拟。除此之外还得依托比基地现有的更先进的实验室，大型重装修必不可少，仪器设备需要升级，操作系统需要升级，实验过程中潜在的危险意味着还得加固工作室甚至整个基地的安全防护。Tony思索着，丝毫没有觉察自己已经走出屋子，而回过神来他已经踱步到了车库与地下室相连的门口。重操目前世上无人能解的实验让他感觉到一丝熟悉的兴奋，失败的尝试更是激起了他的斗志，他那天生不畏难不服输的血液开始在血管里奔涌起来。

暗门悄无声息地滑开，地下室的灯感应亮起，出现在眼前的是和木屋低调简朴的装修完全不同的世界。在这扇门之外他是个普通的溺爱女儿的父亲，而这扇门里的东西明明白白昭示着他的另一个与自身不可分割的重要身份——钢铁侠。

跟着照明灯一同被点亮的还有盔甲陈列区的灯光，三十多件从未面世的崭新战甲安安静静地从暗影里显现出来，细腻的金属表面反射着冷光。战甲涂装各异，但都双臂微张，像是守护着身后的什么东西。Tony满意地一一浏览过去，走到了最新的一套战甲前，Mark 84。

他冲盔甲露出一个笑容。

斥力靴轻微地轰鸣，面甲合上发出清脆的“咔哒”声。深夜的树林四下黝黑沉寂，却被倏而从湖面一跃而出的火花打破了平静。金色的身影一闪而过，瞬间消失在茫茫的夜空里。

一切像是又回到了马里布的那个夜晚，他第一次穿上完整的盔甲飞上天空。只是那时他尚且需要轻微调整头部姿势校准显示面板，盔甲关节处的轴承也有些不够灵活，而现如今所有的部分都像是操纵自己的躯体一般自然。夜风擦过盔甲在耳畔呼呼作响，他刻意关闭了控温系统，感受着熟悉的高空的凉意。一路往南飞行到曼哈顿上空能看见灯火通明的不夜城依旧顽强地亮着夜灯，却因为喧嚣不再而显得格外寂寥。他远远地看到Stark大厦闪亮的巨大招牌，在中城一片辉煌的灯火中也毫不逊色。他们搬去上州的基地时他曾想过把大楼卖掉，但最终还是留了下来，而这想想居然都是十年前了。

他飞低了些，略过金融区林立的高楼，远远地看到史丹顿岛上的巨型摩天轮，霓虹灯盏将整个上纽约湾照得透亮，而孤零零地伫立在岸边的摩天轮上再也没有了瞪大眼睛惊奇地看着他，冰淇淋球从嘴边滚落都毫无觉察的男孩。

五年了，整个城市还在哀悼，整颗星球还在哀悼。他有了Morgan，每一个感觉到孤独的时刻都有了安慰，那其他失去了可爱儿女的父母呢？其他失去了至亲独活的灵魂呢？Vision说得没有错，他们的超能力招来了挑战，激起了冲突，进而引发了灾难，而这些本该由他们自己承受的苦果却公平到令人痛恨地落到了手无寸铁的平民手里。他是幸运的，但如若有一天突如其来的变故将Morgan从他身边夺走，他会袖手旁观吗？

他想要她有一天也能在这里看看这个世界，Tony朝西转向，倒退着飞到辽阔的水域上，凝视着眼前的城市。他想要Morgan有一天也能从容地穿上盔甲，像她无比羡慕水鸟轻松优雅地从湖面掠过一般，她会比区区水鸟飞得更高更远。而当她无忧无虑地从高空俯瞰时，永远不必担心悬在头顶不知何时就会落下的利剑。

而这甚至不是关于他自己，也不只是关于Morgan，而是关于未来世界。未来还会有更多的年轻生命在这片土地上出生成长，振翅高飞。他们会提出更先进的理念，研发出更卓越的科技，创造更好的世界。

而在当下守护这种未来永远是他的责任和义务。

 

第二天天气很好，清晨的阳光透过窗户把小木屋照得透亮。Tony一大早起来在花园里侍弄完花花草草，回厨房给Morgan做早餐。他摇头晃脑地筛着面粉，愉快地哼着歌，不自觉地扭动着。

“什么事情这么高兴？”Pepper走进来问道，她已经穿戴整齐，看上去像是又要回公司狠狠踢谁的屁股一样蓄势待发，Tony很高兴那个倒霉蛋不是自己。

“没什么。”Tony打开冰箱拿过几个鸡蛋磕在干净的玻璃碗里，很快地回答，有些心虚地移开了目光。

“曼哈顿夜景怎么样？”Pepper抱起手臂云淡风轻地接着问道。

Tony猛得转过身，差点把碗摔在地上，他难以置信地看向她，而她微微挑起了眉毛。

“你怎么——”

“我怎么？Tony，纽约大战你被困在太空多久？五分钟？回来之后你干了什么？我都有点惊讶你到现在还没有把这木屋挖得地基塌陷。”

Tony把蛋壳扔进垃圾桶里，吐了吐舌头。他存放战甲的地方在小花园底下，连通到地面的车库里只放了些基本的器械，他以为Pepper不知情。

“休息得够久，要开始干活儿了。” Tony耸耸肩，“需要大一点的场地和更精密的器械，我们明天就搬去基地。”

“你带Morgan一起？”Pepper有些吃惊地问道。

“对啊——帮我递下黄油刀，Pep，左边那个抽屉——为什么不呢？”

Pepper拉开抽屉把刀具递过去，不赞同地看着他：“你知道你的队友大多都是有着顶级观察力的超人类，对吧？用不了多久他们就会发现Morgan和Steve的关系——老天，直到他们站在一块儿我才发现原来他们长得那么相似——我甚至觉得经过昨天，Romanoff小姐已经知道了。”

Tony低头筛着面粉，有些心烦地皱起了眉头。他何尝没有考虑过这些，但当下似乎没有更好的办法。Natasha一定百分百会发现，如果她现在还没想到的话，Bruce可能也会看出端倪，Thor他倒不是很担心，而Clint就算知道了也会被Natasha堵回去的，只要他意识到的时候Natasha在场就行，那个Scott Lang看上去也是个神经大条的人。再不济，他还有Nebula和Rhodey帮他圆。何况最重要的是，Steve在这方面有点儿死心眼，只要Tony一口咬定Morgan不是他的孩子，他再怀疑也没辙。

“没事的，Pepper，别担心了。这次的任务又重又繁杂，他们应该不太有心思深究我在谁是我孩子父亲的问题上有没有说实话。”

Pepper知道Tony是在安慰她，而自己也改变不了他的决定，于是只能叹了口气，要他保证有任何问题第一时间给她打电话，Tony笑着答应了。

“他知道这次他再搞砸，Rhodey会把他碾成碎片的，对吧？”离开厨房之前Pepper最后问道， “顺带说一句，那还得是在我从他身上一个一个拆下零件之后了。”

Tony胡乱用手擦了擦脸颊，给自己弄了个花脸猫的造型，没有回答。

她上午还有会议，就没有留下来吃早餐，而是早早地叫Happy接她去公司了。Tony把混合好的面粉糊放进自动搅拌机里，上楼去叫Morgan起床。

小姑娘早就醒了——老天，这才不到七点，再大一点她会不会也每天天刚亮就出门跑步了？——显然已经自己洗漱好，乖巧地坐在床上翻书，棕色的头发被枕头压得有些翘起。Tony走过去搂过她小小的身体，给她理顺头发，然后在她头顶落下一个吻，发现把自己脸上的面粉蹭到了她细细软软的发丝上。

“早上好，Daddy。” Morgan抬起头冲他甜甜地一笑，小小的舌头伸了出来，还沾着晶莹的口水。

“早上好，亲爱的。”Tony轻柔地捏了捏她肉乎乎的小下巴，小姑娘觉得有些痒，缩起脖子偎进父亲怀里，笑得更欢畅了。

“换衣服，我们下楼去吃早餐了。”Tony细心地把她的睡衣往下拉了拉，遮住因为扭动露出来的皮肤，然后走到房间另一头她的衣柜前给她拿衣服。

“早餐是什么？”小姑娘兴奋的声音从后面传来，听起来像是把脸埋进了被子里。

“生菜卷蟋蟀。”Tony头也不回地回答道，抽出一件红色的毛衣，转过身问：“穿这个？”

“我不要，”Morgan撅起嘴小声反对着，“我要蓝色的，有星星的那件。”

Tony回身继续翻找着，抽出那件柔软的厚帽衫，又顺手拽了条裤子，走到Morgan床前，故意逗她：“所以早餐吃生菜卷蟋蟀可以吗？想不想试一试？”

Morgan嘴撅得更高了，皱起眉偏过头不看他。Tony大笑着给她换好衣服，穿袜子之前捏过她莲藕一般白胖的小腿，在光裸的脚心处轻轻吹了口气，她尖叫着翻到床的另一边，然后在Tony作势要伸手抓她的时候敏捷地跳到地板上。Tony三两步走过去一把捞起她，把袜子塞进口袋里直接把她抱下楼去。

他在把拌好的面糊倒进模具之前把Morgan放在椅子上坐好，然后从口袋里掏出袜子让她自己穿上，回身继续盯着灶台。等他端过已经撒好糖霜淋上蜂蜜的华夫饼回到餐桌的时候，Morgan已经正儿八经地坐好，板正严肃的样子跟Pepper主持董事会似的，只是脸上有藏不住的调皮笑意。Tony递给她一副小刀叉，然后端来一杯热牛奶，那笑意有增无减，Tony感到一阵危机感。

“小丫头，你又在密谋什么？”Tony仔细打量着Morgan的双手，确保她没抓住任何不该拿在手里的东西——别问他的警惕心是哪来的，拜托了。

“没什么。”Morgan咯咯笑着，开始努力把华夫饼切成小块，Tony拉过她的小脚丫一看，差点笑出声。聪明又狡黠的姑娘把袜子当礼物缎带一般横着绑在了脚上，还在两边的脚背上都系了个蝴蝶结，裸露的脚趾在父亲的手里扭动着。

“好看吗Daddy？”被抓住做坏事的小姑娘毫无自觉，而是笑嘻嘻地问道。

“好看，”Tony怎么能说不？他轻轻捏了捏她柔软的脚丫，“但你一会儿就这样穿鞋是要脚疼的。”

“那Daddy帮我穿。”Morgan仔细思索了一下还是妥协了，她伸出两只系着蝴蝶结的脚，亮晶晶的眼睛看着他。

Tony装模作样地大声叹了口气，蹲下身喜滋滋地解开蝴蝶结，给Morgan穿好两只袜子。他最后亲了一口小脚丫，一抬头，Morgan举着小叉子递到他面前，叉子上是她刚刚切好的第一块华夫饼，表面布满伤痕，边缘坑坑洼洼的，沾着厚厚一层蜂蜜。

Tony几乎要融化在她满含爱和期待的小眼神里，他小心翼翼地吃下了华夫饼，在嘴里仔细咂摸着，甚至都不舍得咀嚼，更别说吞咽了。

“饼饼甜吗？”Morgan见他吃下，大大的眼睛里流露出满足。

“甜。”Tony点点头，觉得内心柔软一片。他刚想起身亲吻她的头发，小姑娘突然凑过来，柔软的嘴唇在他眼睛上轻轻一贴，笑得眯起眼睛说道：“Morgan也甜。”

Tony放弃了，他瘫坐在地板上，任Morgan调皮地用大脚趾隔着袜子戳弄他的脸颊，他看着他的天使甜女孩兴高采烈地吃早餐，好像这个世界上没有比这更重要的事情了——而事实确实如此。


End file.
